Tala the Cat
by Akaatje
Summary: Sequel to Rei the cat. Tala is now a kitten, Kai and Tyson are getting married and start a family and Rei and Max are just cute. Warning: Yaoi. Parings TalaBryan, KaiTyson, ReiMax
1. Chapter 1

A red kitten Part 1.

Tala groans. He turns around and sways his tail angrily. It has bin two months since Kai's children where born and so it has bin seven months, SEVEN, that he is already walking this earth like a cute KITTEN. A red, extremely cute kitten that gets every body's attention and likes it that way, but still… HE IS A KITTEN.

He sighs, as far as a kitten can do that, and he jumps of the couch. They are still staying in Japan, because Kai was claiming he, Tala, had to take care of him, Kai. How on earth Tala is going to do that while he is a kitten, A KITTEN HE IS TELLING YOU, he doesn't know.

"Bryan." This red and extremely cute kitten yells. Bryan looks up from the table, towards the kitten. "What do you want Red?" He says, chuckling when Tala doesn't react so well on his new nickname.

"Don't mock me Bryan!" Tala hisses, running as fast as his little legs would carry him, towards Bryan and setting his nails in Bryan's skin. His legs are bare, and now they are covert in scratches. Bryan hisses and grabs Tala by his neck. He lifts the kitten up on the table and glares at him.

"Was that really necessary?" He asks with a growl. Tala glares back and then he smack, or tries to smack, Bryan with his small paw. Bryan grabs the paw in midair and shakes his head. "Tala, if you want something, you can also ask you know?" He says, earning another glare from Tala.

"I want milk." Tala says, pouting suddenly. Bryan sighs and makes a move to get up. But Tala's yelp stops him. Bryan turns his head towards Tala again and cocks an eyebrow. "What's wrong Tala?"

Tala is staring at something with his eyes as big as saucers. If he was still human, he would've pointed at the very thing he was staring at. But now he can't point, for he has no fingers to point with.

Bryan follows Tala's gaze and find out that Tala is looking straight at…a smirking Kai.

Bryan rolls his eyes and nods friendly towards Kai. Kai nods back and walks into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Tala asks, his mock-shock-state leaving him immediately. "I thought you would never leave your house again, because you want to spend every moment with you kids and your beloved husband!" He says yells almost.

Kai rolls his eyes at the rambling from the red kitten. "I came here because Tyson and I are planning out wedding. We finally decided the right date, and all that's left to do it plan the party." Kai says. "And you're helping me with planning." He adds, smirking again.

Tala gulps and back away. "So that's what you meant when you said I had to take care of you." Kai nods and sits down, his eyes directly focused on Tala.

Bryan walks back from the fridge and puts a saucer down in front of Tala. It's filled with precious white milk. Tala looks to Kai, then to Bryan and finally towards the saucer. He leans down and stars to leap up the milk.

Kai chuckles and shakes his head. "Do you even know how cute you look right now Tala?" Kai asks. Tala looks up, his fur around his mouth dropping with milk. Bryan grins and grabs a tissue to clean Tala up.

Tala growls a little and shakes his head in an attempt to free himself. Bryan lifts Tala up and puts him on his lap. He looks at Kai and winks. "Kai, Tala is always cute. Did you know that already?" He says.

Kai smirks back and plays along. "Of course I knew. I just didn't think he could be any cuter, you know?" He then places a finger underneath Tala's chin and he pets Tala. Tala starts to purr loudly, totally forgetting that this is Kai we are talking about.

Bryan starts to get jealous. 'He never lets me pet him there!' He thinks with a frowns on his face. Kai notices this and removers his finger, gesturing to Bryan that he should place his finger there. (Does this sound naughty to you? Anybody?)

Bryan pets Tala on the same spot Kai had been petting the kitten and soon the kitten is purring even louder. Kai cocks and eye brow and gets up, he tells Bryan quietly that he is coming back tomorrow and then he takes his leave.

Bryan continues to pet Tala.

* * *

Tala is now comfortably sleeping on the couch again. Since he is a kitten, he does nothing more then lazing around and eating sometimes. It's almost like he is a real cat! (And I can know it, I have one at home!)

Bryan, Ian and Spencer look at him and sigh together. "You know. I want him to turn normal again." Ian says. The other two boys look at him. "And why is that?" Spencer asks.

"Well…We could use some good training, and we need him in our next tournament. And… well…I miss the way he normally was. Now he's all grudge and moody but at the same time he is just so cute… I don't have any ideas what to think of him." Ian sighs and yawns. Spencer nods.

"If somebody would hurry up and tell Tala that he loves him or something." The big blonde says. Bryan immediately freezes. 'He isn't talking about me right? Does he know that I love Tala? No he can't know…He can't!' he yells to himself in his head. 'There is no way that Spencer can know.'

But Spencer knows. And so does Ian. They both know. And they want Bryan to hurry up. 'Bryan, don't be a chicken who is too much of a goose and doesn't know the right time to duck.' Ian thinks. 'Hurry up already Bryan.' Spencer thinks, getting annoyed with the time it takes the lilac to confess.

(About the: Bryan don't be a chicken who is to much of a goose and doesn't know the right time to duck...I was trying to put as much animal in one sentence...)

(No...I'm not on crack)

Ian and Spencer both turn around at the same time, both thinking the same and the same time and both walking away to their room, at the same time.

'We've got to help them.'

Bryan is left standing in the room, having an inner conflict with himself. 'Tell Tale.' Is one of his inner sides telling him. 'Tell him and everything will be alright.' He shakes his head. 'But if I tell him and he doesn't like me back… what can happed!' Then he starts to think of the worse scenarios.

Like he tells Tala and Tala turns into a crazy- I-will-kill-you-and-everyone-who-ever-dares-to-love-me-cat.

Bryan shudders and looks at his bare legs, where you still can see the scratches a certain kitten, a KITTEN, made.

He sighs and looks over to the kitten he was thinking about. 'I can't help myself. I just love you Tala.' He shakes his head. 'If I ever find the courage to speak those words out loud.' He smiles sadly and sits down next to Tala, who continues sleeping.

He reaches out and pets Tala's small head with his, now seems extremely, big hand. Tala purrs in his sleep and then he wakes up, lazingly opening one eye. He stretches and yawns. Then he looks up to Bryan, who is lost in thoughts.

"Bryan?" Tala asks, frowning a little. Bryan looks down and smiles, trying to tell Tala know the he is alright. Tala gets up and jumps right onto Bryan's lap. Bryan blinks as Tala puts his paws onto his chest and looks up.

"Bryan? Is something wrong?" He asks, looking even cuter than ever. Bryan swallows nervously and shakes his head. "I'm okay Tala, go back to sleep." He says. "But Bryan… I want to make you feel better." Tala says with a pout. Bryan grins and pets Tala's head.

"I…I'm just not in a good mood I think." Bryan says with a sigh. Tala cocks his head to one side. "And you are sure I can't do anything to make you feel better?" He asks with an innocent face. Bryan frowns and shakes his head. "No you can't." He says.

"Oh…" Tala nods and then he puts his paws on Bryan's crotch. Bryan gasps and glares down at the kitten. Tala turns his 'innocent' face towards Bryan and smiles. (Ever imagined how a cat can smile?)

"You're right Bryan. I'm not a human now. I can't smack your butt and tell you how nice and firm it is. But it is nice and firm by the way." Tala sighs. Bryan blinks and glances down over his shoulder to his butt. He feels his face heath up and he quickly looks back at Tala again.

"And I can't even sucks you of or give you a hand job." Tala sighs again and shakes his head. "So… you're right…I can't make you feel better." Tala hops of Bryan's lap, onto the ground. Bryan blinks at Tala's wagging tail.

"But I can sleep with you." Tala suddenly says and Bryan's heart misses a few beats. "I can sleep on the pillow." Tala says, turning towards the bedroom doors. Bryan releases the breath he was holding and nods. "Fine Tala, you can do that." He says, making Tala extremely happy, and extremely cute.

"Let's go then. I like you pillow, it's nice and fluffy. Why don't I have a pillow like that?"

"I bought it myself. It isn't from this hotel…Wait, how do you know that my pillow is nice and fluffy?"

"Let's just say I slept on it when you were training with Spencer."

"Tala…"

"Maw?"

* * *

Akaatje: Aaah, A fresh chapter of a fresh story that's a fresh sequel to (gets smacks by Kai for saying so many times 'fresh)

KAI!!!!

(Kai runs away)

(Akaatje follows him)

Tala: Maw?

Bryan: YOU SLEPT ON MY PILLOW!

Tala: MAW!

Akaatje (while running after Kai) READ, REVIEW AND WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	2. Chapter 2

A red kitten Part 2.

Tala is already lying on top of Bryan's pillow, while Bryan is taking his clothes of. Tala licks his lips and decides that he isn't going to make himself present. Bryan is now standing in the middle of the room, in only his boxers.

Tala sighs dreamily and continues to stares at Bryan's body. His small and cute kitten's eyes trail over Bryan's skin, finding muscles and more. Tala licks his lips. Bryan suddenly drops his pajama pants and bends down to get them. If Tala was human now, he would have a blood nose.

Bryan turns to Tala and Tala quickly pretends like he is sleeping. He hears Bryan sighs softly and then he feels a soft hand on top of his head. Bryan leans in and whispers 'good-night' to Tala, before he slips inside the bed himself. He carefully lays his head next to Tala's small body and closes his eyes.

After a while, when they are both asleep, the door opens and a small, curious Ian peeks inside the room. He frowns when he sees that both Bryan and Tala are sleeping. He sighs, shakes his head and closes the door.

"Bryan should confess to Tala already. It is annoying me." He tells the walls, since nobody else is around to listen to him. He sighs again and walks to his own room.

It's in the middle of the night and suddenly Bryan wakes up. He opens his eyes in shock as something moves over his naked chest. He looks down and…realizes the Tala somehow moved in his sleep, right to Bryan's chest.

Bryan smiles softly and closes his eyes again. "Nothing to …worry about." He tells himself. "It is just a little, small red kitten on top of him. I love you Tala." He murmurs to himself while falling back asleep again.

Tala isn't awake, and he didn't actually hear those words coming out of Bryan's mouth. But still…Bryan confessed. Bryan confessed to Tala that he loves him. He confessed it out loud.

And that is the reason why Tala is changing back to a human right now. He grows bigger, his ears disappear and so is his fur. His face becomes normal again and he grows back into a human. Only the tail on his back can tell you that Tala was once a kitten.

But Tala being Tala…he continues sleeping.

* * *

The next morning, Bryan wakes up with a strange feeling on his chest. But them he remembers. 'It must be Tala, who is still sleeping on my chest.' He thinks. He doesn't want to open his eyes, since he has decided to take a day of.

'Spencer and Ian should be at Tyson's Dojo right now. They said something about getting Kai back in shape.' Bryan chuckles. 'If Tala was human, then he had Kai back in shape in no time.' He thinks. The smile on his lips falters and he frowns.

'Should I tell him? But…what if that doesn't make him change back? What if he then starts yelling at me for me not loving him enough?' He takes a deep breath and frowns deeper. 'I just keep my mouth shut. I'm sure that there is somebody who loves him enough. Who loves him more then I love him."

'But…Can I live with that? Can I stand it that Tala could be loving somebody else then me? I love him! He should be with me!' Bryan suddenly growls and he opens his eyes. He glares at the ceiling. 'Tala is mine!' He tells himself. Right after that he sighs. 'I can say that, but he will never agree to it.'

He looks down to his chest with a depressed look on his face and…that's the moment he realizes that Tala has changed.

He blinks when he sees a mop of red hair on his chest. 'Am I dreaming? He was a cat yesterday.' He reaches out and touches Tala's hair. Tala purrs and he pushes his head into Bryan's hands. Bryan blinks again.

'He still acts like a cat.' Bryan thinks. 'Well, who wouldn't, when he was a cat for nearly seven months?' He smiles. "Tala, wake up." He says softly. Tala groans and stretches, not really wanting to opens his eyes yet.

'I feel so warm. I never felt like this before. It's almost like I have my old body back and I'm lying on Bryan, naked of course.' Tala thinks while smiling to himself. 'Of course that can't be. This is just a dream. I hope he loves me…but this just has to be a dream. He will never love me.'

So Tala snuggles closer in Bryan, who he thinks is a dream, and wraps his naked legs around Bryan's clothes ones.

Bryan chuckles again and starts to poke Tala in between his ribs. Tala groans and then he reaches out and grabs Bryan's poking finger. "Stop that. I'm sleepy." He murmurs, ready to fall asleep again.

'Wait…I have something in my hand… "MY HAND!" He suddenly opens his eyes and looks down at Bryan in shock. "I'm normal again!" He smiles brightly. "Bryan! I'm normal again!" He yells out loud.

Bryan cocks an eyebrow and shakes his head. "You're still mental." He says, earning a playful punch on his shoulder from his red-haired-captain. "Bryan! I'm normal as in I'm not a cat anymore." Tala hisses.

"But you act like one." Bryan tells him. Tala glares at him and Bryan shivers. "I've missed that glare." He whispers to himself. Tala frowns. "What did you say?" He asks Bryan. Bryan blushes and shakes his head. "Nothing, I said nothing." Bryan says quickly.

Tala growls but then he lays his hands on Bryan's chest in a playful manner. "You can tell me anything. I know you love me." He leans in and gives Bryan an Eskimo-kiss. (You know, nose-to-nose).

Bryan blushes and turns his head away. "How do you know that?" He asks. Then he almost smacks himself. The answer to his own question is quite simple.

"Because you told me somewhere in the middle of the night. Or else I should still be a kitten right?" Tala says. Bryan blinks. "But I can't remember." He says, trying to remember.

"I only remember you moving to my chest and then I woke up and then…I told you that I loved you!" Tala nods and his tail is swaying happily behind him. "You love me. You love me!" He yells, making Bryan blush even more.

"Now I can finally smack you butt and you have to let me do it. And I can su-." Bryan clamps a hand over Tala's mouth and prevents him from speaking any further. "Don't say that." He says, with a frowns on his face. Tala blinks innocently and Bryan releases him.

"What? Can I don't say that I can finally suck you of?" Tala asks with an innocent voice. Bryan groans and shakes his head. "You're unbelievable." Tala smiles. "I know." He says. "But that is what you love about me right?" He asks. Bryan looks at him and starts to smile as well. "Yeah." He admits. "That's the truth."

* * *

An annoying sound plays through Tyson's Dojo. Tyson wakes up, looks around his room with a sleepy face and then he realizes that the sound has stopped. He also notices that the warms space besides him is still warm but also empty. He frowns and lets his brain work. 'Where is Kai?' He wonders.

Then, just a second later, his Kai walks into the room, holding a phone in his hand. Tyson blinks and tries to wake himself fully. It's not working any bit though. "That was Tala." Kai tells the still half-asleep Tyson. Tyson nods and wraps his arms around Kai.

Kai chuckles and kisses Tyson gently. 'Poor Tyson, you've bin awake all night.' He thinks. 'Every time that Akane or Mamoru cried you got out of bed, insisting that I should rest.'

(KrymsonDranzer (), I've spelled it right now didn't I? It's Mamoru; yes it was Mamoru 'smiles')

Kai shakes his head and sits down next to Tyson, with Tyson's arms still around his waist. "Tyson, wake up." He says, effectively waking Tyson. "What's up Kai?" Tyson asks, blinking a few times. "The ceiling, like always." Kai answers.

Tyson cocks an eyebrow and looks up. "And there I was, thinking that we were sleeping under the naked sky." They both laugh, but then Tyson frowns. "Wait, Tala was on the phone? How? He is a cat. And as far as I know, cats can't dial any numbers." Tyson says, completely confused.

"And that's the surprise." Kai says. Tyson turns his head to him. "What…Cat can dial numbers now?" Kai rolls his eyes. "No, Tala is human again." Kai says, his left eyebrow twitching a little.

Then Tyson start to laugh loudly. "So Bryan finally said it right?" He asks, bouncing a little after his laughter died away. Kai nods, smiling a little when he sees how happy Tyson is. He nuzzles Tyson's hair and then he lays the phone next to the bed.

"We have to get up." Kai says. Tyson grunts and shakes his head. "I want to have you in my arms a little longer." Tyson says. Kai blushes but gives in. "Spencer and Ian aren't here yet, so I guess its okay." He says, to nobody in peculiar.

But then his door opens and Spencer and Ian step inside. Kai looks up and groans. "I will be there in a minute." He says. The boys nod and turn around, closing the door behind them.

* * *

Second chapter, don't yu just love me? Well, review and wait for the next one, as Tala is about to play it NAUGHTY! 


	3. Chapter 3

I PASSED MY EXAMS! And that's why I am so happy and that is why I wrote this pre-lemon en that is why I am posting it now!

Aren't I sweet? ANyway, read, review and till next chapter.

In the next chapter, there will be the full lemon!!!

* * *

A red kitten Part 3.

Tala is still naked and he is dancing around in the living room, the phone in his left hand. Bryan is sitting on the couch, only dressed in a pair of pajama pants and boxer underneath that.

Since Tala is human again, well actually since he woke up, he is acting crazy. He has slapped and pinches Bryan's butt 5 or 6 times already and Bryan keeps blushing. And now is he dancing around in the room, naked, giving Bryan a nice view. But this of course, this is something Bryan doesn't want to admit.

"Tala, sit down already." Bryan groans with his eyes closed. Tala smirks and walks over to Bryan, only to sit down in his lap. "Tala!" Bryan yells, opening his eyes and glaring at Tala. Tala giggles.

"What, something wrong Bryan? You where the one who told me to sit down." Tala says, putting on an innocent face. Bryan growls and closes his eyes. "Not. On. My. Lap!" Bryan says. Tala giggles again and wriggles his but, causing some friction in Bryan's pants, making him aroused.

"Tala get of! I mean it!" Bryan yells. Tala shakes his head. "No, I can't Bryan. I still have to make you feel good." Bryan blushes and Tala grabs his hand, holding them away from Bryan's face.

"You're kidding right?" Bryan asks in one breath, trying to avoid looking into Tala's eyes. "No, I'm not." Tala says, leaning in and kissing Bryan fully on his lips. Bryan turns his head away.

"Don't do it Tala." He says, glaring again. Tala pouts and Bryan feels himself melting. "Why not Bryan? I only want to make you feel good." Tala says, leaning in closes. His lips ghost over Bryan's and Bryan breathes slowly.

"I just want to make sure that you're feeling alright. And what is better then this? I can also give you a massage, but that sounds so…I don't know. It sounds like something you'd do in a dark, comfy room." Tala says while shrugging.

Bryan's eyes become as wide as saucers. "And you rather suck me off?" He asks. Tala nods and he moves off of Bryan's lap, only to sit on his knees in front of him. His small hand move to Bryan's pajama pants and he start to pull them down.

Bryan swallows nervously and tries to breathe normally. "Tala, you don't have to do this." He says. Tala looks up as Bryan's pajama pants are half way his knees. "But I want to." He says, pouting a little. "I've wanted to do this ever since I peeked at you in the shower." He says. Bryan blushes into a cherry-red red and coughs.

"You peeked at me in the shower?" He asks. Tala nods, smiling big. "I wanted to reach out and touch little Bryan right between your legs. But I thought that would scare you off, so I didn't." He explains.

"Something else you want to tell me?" Bryan asks, after he regains his calm mask. Tala nods. "I've watched you sleep, dress and shower while I was a cat." He says. Bryan blinks. "And you know…You are sexy when you wash your behind." Bryan blinks another time before he passes out.

"He passed out?" Tala stares at Bryan's unconscious body for a few second. Then he grins in an evil way and he gets up. "That means… time for some fun!"

* * *

Bryan wakes up with a groan. "What happened?" He asks himself. He want to move his hand to his head, trying to figure out why he is having a head-ache, but he finds out that he is tied to the bed.

Bryan opens his eyes and looks at his hands. They are tied to the bed post near his head. He frowns and then he looks at his feet. They are also ties up, to the opposite bedpost. His legs are spread a little and…he is naked…

HE IS NAKED!

Bryan's eyes are as big as saucers and he struggles against the ties that are holding him down. "Tala!" He yells, not sure if Tala caused this and not sure if Tala is going to free him.

Tala walks into the room, wearing nothing but a big grin on his face. "Hello Bryan." He purrs. Bryan pales immediately and tries to find a way out of this mess. "No, no, no, naughty Bryan. You won't get away from me this time." Tala purrs. Bryan gulps as Tala advances closer.

"Tala please, I love you but you don't have to do this!" Bryan says. Tala cocks an eyebrow. "You keep on insisting that you don't want this, but little Bryan is saying something different." Tala points at Bryan's already hard arousal.

Bryan blushes then he frowns. "How do you think I'm supposed to keep it cool when the guy of my dreams is naked in front of me?" He snaps. Tala smirks and comes even closer. "So you do like the thought of this." He says.

"Then why do you insist on resisting me?" He asks, putting up a fake sad face. He sits down on Bryan's tummy, his legs on both sides of Bryan's body. He leans in and his hair is barely touching Bryan's skin on his chest.

"You like it, so why don't you admit it already?" Tala asks, his breath against Bryan's ribs. Bryan swallows nervously. "Because…Tala…" he blushes deep red as he tries to tell Tala something.

"Because of what Bryan? Don't tell me that you think I'm going to do it wrong or something." Tala says, looking directly into Bryan's eyes.

Bryan blushes even deeper and shakes his head. "You can do nothing wrong. It me who…well…I'm…" Bryan sighs before taking a deep breath and continuing his stuttering. "I…I'm not… I have never…I can't tell you." He then ends his sentence.

Now Tala frowns and he crawls further up Bryan's body. "Bryan, I'm naked, you're naked. Give me one reason why I shouldn't pounce on you like right now!" Tala yells.

Bryan blushes ever deeper. He avoids Tala's gaze and tries to think of something to say. Tala frowns grows deeper and he leans in further. Now his mouth is near Bryan's mouth. "Bryan… are you a virgin?"

Bryan immediately blushes deeper and he refuses to meet Tala's eyes. Tala frowns. "So it is true. You are… I wonder why?" Tala says. Bryan looks at Tala confused. "What do you mean?" Bryan asks.

Tala straightens himself and moves a finger towards Bryan's face. He gently brushes a few strand of Bryan's hair away before looking him right in the eye again. "You're so hot… I could barbeque on you." He says.

Bryan swallows nervously, taking the words in. Tala moves his finger towards Bryan's jaw line and trails it. "Really Bryan… Did you never notice the stares you get from our fans? Did you never notice how other teams look at you and then…to be precisely…" Tala smirks and moves his hand backs wards, down Bryan's body. "To your butt?"

Bryan smiles a little bit, finding Tala's compliments sweet. Then he shakes his head. "No I haven't." He says looking at Tala. Tala looks back.

"So you don't know how often you appear in the wet dreams of the others?" Bryan blinks. "They have wet dreams about me?" He asks. "Well, I know I do." Tala admits with a shrug.

"And you don't know how big that problem was! Really Bryan, you don't. Every morning I had to wake up before you to grab a shower! And you always wake up at SIX!" Tala growls and leans in, his lips almost brushing over Bryan's.

"You know how hard it was? Getting up before you do, grabbing a FREEZING COLD SHOWER? Not getting my release?" Tala asks. Bryan gulps. "You don't right… But then again… You can't help it that you look to hot. You can't help it that everything you do looks so tempting." Tala says, backing away from Bryan just a little bit.

"When you eat your cereals, I want to be the spoon you're licking. When you shower, I want to be the water that is cascading over your body. When you walk, I want to be the ground that you move your feet over. When you're talking, I want to be the person that you're turning your attention to." Tala says, effectively making Bryan blush even more then before.

"Bryan, I want to be your everything." Tala says, finally leaning in deep enough to kiss Bryan. Bryan closes his eyes and let Tala dominate over him.

Tala breaks the kiss and looks down at Bryan. "So… can I do it now?" He asks. Bryan swallows nervously but he nods. "But…sucking of only. No… no sucking of just-." Tala stops Bryan from talking any more by putting his lips over Bryan's.

Bryan closes his eyes immediately. When Tala break's the kiss he opens them. "Tala…" He softly says. Tala smiles and looks down to him, telling him to say it whatever he wants to say.

"Do you love me too?" Bryan asks, turning his eyes away. Tala smile grows ever softer and he leans in to nuzzle Bryan's jaw line. "Of course I do." He says. "Or do you know any other reason, for why I'm doing this?" He asks.

Bryan looks to Tala, his sad face slowly changing into a smile. "You mean it right?" Tala nods, his hand caressing Bryan's cheek. "Why do you think I want to be your everything? Just because I think you look hot? There are other reasons. But yeah, you're hot."

Bryan chuckles. "You don't care that you look like a sexmaniac right?" Tala shakes his head. "As long as you're laughing. But can we go back to sucking you off again? I like that part." Bryan immediately blushes again.

"And if you want me to penetrate you…then you have to wait… because I would do it safe you know?" Bryan blinks and nods at the same time. "I get what you mean…" "But you don't get it why… Well, it's because I don't want to get pregnant." Tala says.

"Why…If you enter me then I shouldn't matter right?" Bryan asks, his face flushing while he thinks of Tala entering him. "Well, Rei explained it to me. It doesn't matter if I'm Uke or Seme. When I have unsafe sex, I always get pregnant." Tala tries to explain.

Bryan frowns. "And that is because…Why?" "Well…Kai took Rei's pills that made him a cat. If he was uke then he would get pregnant. If he was seme before he was uke, then he wouldn't get pregnant. But because he was Uke, can you imaging Kai as a Uke? Well, because he was Uke first, he got pregnant." Tala takes a deep breath before continuing.

"Well, I accidentally ate Mariah's pills. And they are for a girl. And that caused this. So whatever I am, Uke or Seme, I will always get pregnant if we are doing it unsafe." Tala says.

Bryan gasps. "But… shouldn't we get some condoms first then? Before we do anything at all?" He asks. Tala cocks an eyebrow. "Do you want to squirm your way out of this?" He asks. Bryan shakes his head. "I just want to be careful." He says. Tala shrugs. "I don't think that giving you a blowjob is that dangerous." He says.

He moves down onto Bryan's body and stops when his head is above Bryan's erection. "Why are you so nervous Bryan? I know that you are a virgin… but surely, you must have done something like this before?" Bryan swallows nervously as he shakes his head. "I didn't. I never let anybody so close." He admits, with his face red again.

Tala looks up. "Wait, you're telling me that you never ever let somebody touch you there? Where you kissed before? Properly?" Bryan turns his eyes to the ceiling, not wanting to let Tala know that he himself is really inexperienced.

"You didn't? But you… you jacked of right?" Tala asks. Bryan turns his eyes to Tala and nods slowly. Tala starts to smile. "May I ask you, when you jacked of, who where you thinking about?" He asks. Bryan looks away again and mumbles something. Luckily for Tala, and unluckily for Bryan, Tala has very sharp ears.

"Me… you where thinking about me then?" Tala laughs softly. "And all those time I thought of you to! We could have bin together for like… a long time ago!" he says. Bryan looks up.

"But don't worry Bryan. I will go easy on you. Just… don't back out of it now okay?" Bryan nods slowly, while he is still blushing madly. "Good… you know. Maybe I should untie you." Bryan snorts. "You think?" He says. Tala grins sheepish.

"Well, I will untie you. But you stay here! There no running away." Tala warns, already untying the ties at Bryan's feet, giving Bryan a nice view of his behind. Then Tala turns around and leans over Bryan's body.

Bryan holds his breath when Tala's chest is extremely close to his face. 'I… I suddenly feel like I should bite him there or something.' He blushes at the thought and shakes his head a little. When his hands are free he immediately moves them to his head, to check his head for any injuries. Because he is still having a headache.

Tala frowns. "Are you okay? You fainted when I told you that you looked sexy when you are washing your behind. Your head crashed into the floor, so you could have a headache or something. Should I get you an aspirin?" Tala asks. Bryan shakes his head.

"No, but you could fetch me a glass of water." He says. Tala looks at him through lidded eyes. "Okay, but first…. I want milk." Bryan frowns. "Milk… what do you mean?" Tala grins and winks. "I mean milk. You know? That **white substance**?" Bryan blinks again. "I still don't get it."

Tala grins again and shakes his head at Bryan's innocence. "I mean fresh milk. Not out of the bottle, but straight from the cow." Bryan is now totally confused. "We don't have a cow." He says.

Tala leans in to his face and shakes his head. "That's too bad… You know what?" He smiles and Bryan shivers. "You know what, you're the cow." And with that, Tala moves down and grabs the base of Bryan's erection.

* * *

Akaatje: I'm a teaser right? Anyway, I hope you don't shoot me for this cliffy (it's kind of a cliffy) and just wait for next chapter! Please read, review and stay tuned

Bryan: He has his hand on my erection and… **I'M A VIRGIN?**

Tala: Stay calm my cow

Akaatje: rolls eyes… stay tuned people! Next chapter, Bryan and Tala get on with it. Rei and Max are babysitting and Kai and Tyson are talking about their wedding! I think it is going to be longer and that it is going to take a while! Anyway, be happy and read ON!

(Does a crazy belly dance act)

(Gets hit by Kai)

(Hits Kai back)

(It turns out into a slapping contest)


	4. Chapter 4

A red kitten Part 4.

This is the Lemon part between Bryan and Tala. You've waited long enough for it, so come on come on READ IT! (dances) By tha way, don't mind the title on top of this page, or on the other ones. This it the title by which the story is organised on my pc. So I know what is what and so on... ANyway, I talk to much and you need to read, on order to review and in order to wait for the next chapter!

You need to READ ON, yeah yeah

Read on

...Anywayz...

READ (I'm crazy... caz I'm happy!!!)

* * *

Bryan immediately yells Tala to back of. He gets up and tries to grab Tala's hands. But Tala lets go of Bryan's erection and pins Bryan down again. "No, no Bryan. You are going to do what I tell you. Lie down and enjoy this!" He tells Bryan.

Bryan's eyes are wide open and he breathes deeply in and out. Tala smiles and nods. "That's it Bryan. Be a good boy." Tala leaves Bryan's shoulders alone and moves down his body again. Bryan swallows nervously but let Tala do his way.

Tala smiles when he sees that Bryan has given in to his seduction. "Don't worry Bryan. I'm only going to make you feel good." He says, before he turns his attention towards Bran's arousal again.

Bryan frowns when Tala let his tongue dart out. He feels his heart beating harder and louder, as he imagines what Tala is going to do to him. He swallows the remaining saliva in his mouth and tries to think of something else. But the tongue that is getting closer and closer to his arousal stops his brain.

Tala then finally licks Bryan's arousal. Bryan gasps immediately and throws his head back. "Tala!" He bring out loud. Tala smirks. "Just think about it Bryan… If you are already moaning now, think how good you will feel when I'm done with you." He says with a teasing voice.

Bryan closes his eyes and shakes his head. "Tala… Please." He doesn't know where he is begging for anymore. Does he want Tala to stop of does he wants more? He is so confused right now.

Tala smirks when he hears Bryan begging. He then opens his mouth and wraps it around Bryan's erection. Bryan immediately moans again and he even bucks his hips. By now he knows that Tala is indeed going to make him feel good.

"Tala…" He moans. His hands reach out to grab the red-hair's hair to pull him even closer to his arousal. He feels that Tala smirks around his arousal and he looks down at his captain.

Tala releases Bryan just when he is about to come. Bryan groans and sends Tala a glare. Tala smirks grows wider. "Tala!" Bryan growls. "Yes?" Tala says, cocking his head a little. "I thought you were going to make me feel good." Bryan says, glaring a little.

Tala nods. "Yeah, but you know. I want to fingerfuck you." Bryan's eyes widen immediately when he realises what Tala is talking about. "You want to put your fingers there?" He asks. Tala nods. "I can't fuck you thoroughly yet, but I want you to get used to having something stuck up in your ass." He explains. His explanation only makes Bryan pale more.

Bryan starts to shakes his head and he backs away. "No Tala, I don't want that…" Tala leans in and puts a hand on Bryan's chest. "Please Bryan. I will go easy on you. And I promise you that it is going to make you feel great." Bryan takes a deep breath and thinks about it.

'He's Tala… He always comes up with strange ideas.' Bryan tells himself. 'There is no way on earth that you can thrust his ideas… But…It sounds so… It's such a… turn-on.' Then he nods.

Tala immediately smiles and hugs Bryan close. "You'll love this. I swear!" Then he moves down again. Bryan swallows nervously and tries to act not as nervous as he is feeling right now. "Do you want me to lie on my stomach?" He asks with a shaky voice.

Tala shakes his head. "Lie down on your pack and place your feet on the bed." Bryan does what he is told and soon he is lying on his back with his feet placed on the mattress. This position makes sure that he is lifting his butt up a bit and that causes Tala to see his hole.

Bryan blushes. He barely blushes before. But now he is lying so exposed in front of Tala. 'I don't think I can handle it any longer.' He thinks.

Tala is looking intensively at Bryan's used-to-be-hidden butt hole. He whistles a bit before saying: "Nice Bryan. Why were you hiding that?" Bryan turns even redder and looks away. Tala laughs softly and then he places his hands on Bryan's knees. He pushes Bryan's legs away from each other and then he leans down.

He softly kisses the tip of Bryan's arousal, earning a soft moan. He smiles to Bryan and then one of his hands darts out, towards Bryan's mouth. "Suck." He commands, making Bryan growls at his.

Bryan opens his mouth and takes the fingers inside. His tongue brushes against the fingers, making them really wet. Tala can't hold in his moan any longer and soon the name of his lover escapes his lips. Bryan stops sucking on Tala's fingers and looks up, confusing showing on his face.

"Why are you moaning my name?" He asks. Tala opens his eyes, which he didn't know he had closed, and smiles. "Because you are doing it so seducible." He answers. Bryan blushes again and Tala takes his fingers out of Bryan's mouth.

"I think they are wet enough." He says. He moves his hand towards Bryan's butt and at the same time he leans in to kiss Bryan's arousal again. He slowly pushes one finger inside Bryan and then he takes Bryan's arousal in his mouth. Bryan doesn't know if he should moan or groan.

He decides to moan and not to commend on having a finger stuck up in his ass. Tala pushes another finger inside Bryan and now Bryan whimpers a bit. The redhead moves the fingers slowly in and out of Bryan, trying to let Bryan get used to the feeling.

Bryan eventually relaxes and that is the moment Tala adds a third finger. Bryan whimpers again when he feels that another finger is added. Tala moves the fingers deeper inside Bryan, trying to find Bryan's pleasure spot. Suddenly he brushes against a bundle of nerves. Bryan screams it out from pleasure and arches his back.

"Please Tala, again please." He begs, wanting to feel the heath again. Tala smirks and pushes his fingers in again, brushing against that spot again. At the same time, his tongue plays with Bryan's arousal. Bryan can barely keep himself from going insane from the pleasure.

He moans, screams out Tala's name and arches his back. His eyes are closes and sweat is dropping from his body. Finally he feels his body stiffen and he tries to give Tala a warning. "Tala…I'm coming-." But before he can even finish his sentence, he shoots his semen into Tala's mouth.

Tala, who is surprised by the fact that Bryan came though not that surprised, has no time to swallow it all. Therefore, some of Bryan's semen drips out of his mouth and leaves a trail on his face.

Bryan takes a deep breath and let's himself go limp on the place he is laying. Tala wipes Bryan's seed of his face and swallows the remaining seeds in his mouth. Then he looks at Bryan with a big smile on his face.

"Are you feeling good?" He asks. Bryan lifts his head up and opens his eyes to look at Tala. He smiles back and nods. "Yeah…" He sighs. Then he opens his arms like he want to hug Tala.

Tala accepts the invitation and dives into Bryan's embrace. He nuzzles Bryan's neck and sighs deeply. "I love you." He whispers sweetly. Bryan manages to chuckle. "I love you to." He says. They both smile and keep on lying like that for a few minutes.

"What… what do we do now?" Bryan asks. Tala laughs quietly and shakes his head. "You're really not that experienced right?" He asks. Bryan's response is a growl. This only makes Tala laugh louder.

Tala leans on his hands, which are lying on Bryan's chest, and looks down to Bryan. "After this, we take a shower, you really need one, and then we go back to sleep. You poor baby, you're exhausted." He laughs again and then he leans down to kiss Bryan on his nose.

Bryan blushes a little bit and he moves his eyes away from Tala. "You know I can help it that I'm a virgin." He whispers. Tala sticks out his under lip in a pouting manner. "I know that." He says. "And guess what?"

Bryan looks back at Tala, with one of his eyebrows raised. "What?" He asks. "Well… I'm glad about it. This means that you are really mine and nobody else's." He nuzzles Bryan's neck again and he sighs happily. "And you don't have to be embarrassed." He adds. "You look hot… and you may lack at something, but I'm willing to teach you." He now has a perverted grin on his face.

Bryan rolls his eyes and his hand reaches out. He smacks Tala on his (A/N may I add, HOT and TIGHT) bum. Tala blinks before pouting again. "I thought I was the pervert around here. Don't steal my status." Bryan chuckles and pushes Tala of him. "Let's take a shower, and then we'll go back to bed." Tala smiles and gets up. "Okay…But I can wash your butt." He turns around and walks to the bath room, leaving a very flustered and embarrassed Bryan behind on the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

A red kitten Part 5.

"They are sleeping peacefully." Rei tells Max who is sitting at the kitchen table. Max looks up from his delicious cookies; he just made them, and smiles towards Rei.

"Do you want kids of your own when we are a little older?" He asks his lover. Rei smiles and thinks about it. "Well, it would be great. To have your own children… that is… I don't know how to describe it." Rei says.

He walks towards Max and sits down next to him. "Are those for yourself or do you want to share them?" He asks. Max looks up with a twinkle in his eye. "I can always share them with you, if you want that." He says, grabbing one cookie and holding it out in front of Rei's mouth. Rei opens his mouth and he bites down into the cookie.

After he swallowed the cookie, he opens his mouth to ask Max something. "Why did you bake cookies anyway?" He asks. "Well… Tyson asked for it. He actually wanted you to make them, because you're so good at it, but you were busy." Max says. Rei nods. "Okay, that makes sense."

Then he sighs. "You know… Kai and Tyson's babies are really cute and all, but do you think they were ready for it?" He asks Max. Max shrugs. "They just have to be Rei. And they are not on their own you know. They have us and Tala's team and all the others." Max smiles and gives Rei a big hug.

"You're right… but I'm still worried. You don't think that they will go crazy right?" Max shakes his head. "They won't Rei. And you know it as well." Max wraps his arms around Rei and pulls him into a hug. "And neither are we."

* * *

Kai and Tyson are sitting on a bench in the park. They are holding each others hands and they look very happy. 

Tyson leans in towards Kai and smiles. "You know Kai. After our wedding, we go back to school. The lazy days are going to be over, so it is best as we spent much time with the children as possible." He says. Kai nods and turns his face towards Tyson. "I know what you mean. We are lucky that Gramps is willingly to baby-sit them while we are to college. I only have one year to go before I inherit the Hiwatari Business. You study further and when you are done, we can finally live like a normal family." He says.

Tyson nods. "As for now, I still have to money I won from the beyblade tournaments. We will be able to get everything round with that. I can also find a job to do after school so that there is more security." Kai shakes his head. "You don't have to. There is already money coming in from the Hiwatari Business. You don't have to worry about that. Since my grandfather was put in jail, I am the only one who gets money from it."

Tyson looks at Kai. "So you are filthy rich?" He asks teasingly. Kai nods. "So you don't have to worry about that Tyson." Kai hesitates before nuzzling Tyson in his neck. Tyson smiles and sighs.

"Kai…Promise me that you are never going to leave me okay?" Tyson asks. Kai looks up with a confused expression on his face. "Why would I leave you?" He asks.

"Well… You still think sometimes that I'm too loud. And don't say you don't! I know you do." Tyson says. Kai chuckles. "I know you are loud Tyson. But that is one of those many reasons I love you."

* * *

Tala and Bryan are lying next to each other in the bed. Bryan is sleeping peacefully, while Tala is still awake, thinking about what happened. 

'I really need to buy condoms. And I really need to talk to Rei. He has to explain to me how on earth you can get pregnant when you are Seme.' He turns his head towards his lover.

"Bryan…You are so… so … I don't know how to explain it, but I love you." He whispers. Bryan groans a little, but stays in his happy-la-la-land. Tala holds his breath. Then he sighs deeply. He smiles and he gently places a finger onto Bryan's lips.

Bryan opens his mouth and licks Tala's finger. It sends chills over Tala's spine and Tala shivers. "Bryan…?" He whispers. He pulls his fingers back and looks down at his lover as said lover slowly opens his eyes.

"Tala?" Bryan mumbles. He blinks a few times before looking at Tala fully. Tala chuckles. He leans in, until his nose is touching Bryan's nose, and looks into Bryan's eyes.

"You're cute when you just woke up." He whispers. Bryan blinks again and blushes when he understands Tala's sentence. "Tala…" He warns in a growling voice. Tala closes his eyes and lays his head on Bryan's chest.

"Yeah, yeah, you love me. I know it, and I love it that you love me." Tala sighs and Bryan blinks, before he rolls his eyes. "Shut it Tala. You are way to confusing." He growls. He places his hands on Tala's back and pulls him close. He smells in Tala's scent and sighs deeply.

Tala smiles, with his face onto Bryan's chest. "Can you promise me one thing?" He asks. Bryan raises one eyebrow, but Tala can't see that. "What is it that you want me to promise?" He asks.

Tala nuzzles Bryan's chest before he looks up into Bryan's eyes. "When I do get pregnant, stay with me please." He says. He moves up Bryan's body and looks at his lover with a pleading looks on his face.

Bryan smiles and nods. "I would love to raise a child with you. But only one." He says. "I don't want to raise two at the same time." He adds. "It must be hard for Tyson and Kai, raising two kids at the same time."

Tala nods and puts his head down on Bryan's body again. "Thanks." He whispers softly. Bryan grunts. "It's only normal that I take care of you and our child when it happens. I would be … I don't know…But I think it's logical when I do it."

Tala smiles with his head down. "But still thanks, for loving me." He whispers. His voice is so soft that it takes a while for Bryan to make out what he said. "No thanks." Bryan whispers back. "Thank you for loving me." He adds, placing a small kiss onto Tala's head.

* * *

Okay, a small update. In next chapter there will be... I dunno yet, but I think you will like it (I sure hope so) 

Anywayz read, review, stay tunned for next chapter and have fun

READ ON!


	6. Chapter 6

A red kitten part 6.

"Rei, Rei, I need to ask you something." Tala comes barging into the Dojo like his hair is on fire and he immediately tackles Rei on his way in. They land on the floor in a strange way, Tala on top of Rei.

Max walks into them and he immediately pulls Tala of Rei. "Go harass your own hot boyfriend. Leave mine alone." Max says, pulling Rei up as well. He pulls Rei against his chest and glares at Tala. Tala grins a little and shows Max his sharp teeth.

"Don't worry Max, he is yours. He is too small for me and to feminine." Max growls and wants to attack Tala, but Rei holds him back, laughing a little. "Calm down Max. He isn't going to steal me away from you. I wouldn't like that either." Tala nods.

"Yeah, I only came here to ask Rei some questions. About my condition and stuff." Max blinks cutely and then he nods as well. "Okay, but I am going to be there to. I don't thrust you alone with MY Rei." He says, glaring a little.

Tala laughs and shrugs. "I don't mind. Shall I call Bryan so that we can change partners?" He asks with a small smirk playing on his lips. Max immediately turns pale and starts to shake his head.

"I think I am going to be sick." He says before he faints.

Rei looks at Tala and he glares. "I would appreciate it if you didn't make my lover faint." He hisses. Tala whistles innocently and looks at the ceiling. "It was just a joke." He says defensively. Rei rolls his eyes and he lifts Max up.

"Come, follow me." Rei says with a sigh. "I will follow him; follow him wherever he might go…!" Tala starts to sing. Rei growls and he turns around. "Tala, I am warning you… quit acting like a child. We have two babies here and if you want to join them in their nappy time, be my guest."

Tala looks taken aback from Rei's words and he pouts. "I already had nappy time. Together with Bryan." He says. Rei rolls his eyes again and continues walking towards the living room.

Tala follows him, but this time he keeps his mouth shut. They enter the living room and Rei lays Max down on the couch. "Sit down." He commands Tala and Tala quickly sits down on the other couch.

"So what is your question Tala?" Rei asks as Tala sits down. "Well…" Tala turns red and looks at his hands. "Can you maybe explain how a seme can get pregnant?" He asks after a little time fidgeting with his hands. Rei blushes to.

"Well… I don't know for sure, I think I can ask Daki about that…" Rei says. "He is back to China again, but I can always call him and stuff." Tala nods. "If you could do that, I would appreciate that."

Tala gets to his feet again. "I have to go again. And I believe I hear one of the babies." He raises a hand and waves. "See you later." And with a last smirk, he is gone.

Rei sighs and looks at Max. He shakes his head and gets up, ready to take care of the babies.

* * *

Tala quietly enters his bedroom again, the place where Bryan is still peacefully sleeping. He smirks and walks inside on his tiptoes. He advances onto the bed and looks at his lover, right before he jumps onto him, yelling loudly 'banzay'.

Bryan yelps like a little girl and jumps upright. He growls angrily at Tala and makes an attempt to hit him. Tala laughs and dodges the blow coming to his head. "Good morning sweetheart." He says. He jumps on Bryan again and pins him down to the bed.

Bryan growls again and struggles. "Don't do that." He says. Tala blinks innocently and cocks his head. "I love you." He says. Bryan manages to smile. "I love you too… But you just gave me a heart attack!" He jells.

Tala grins and leans in to give his lover a small kiss on top of his nose. Bryan glares at him, but his look softens and Tala starts to nuzzle his neck. "Tala, what do you want?" he asks. Tala looks up.

"Why do you immediately think that I need something from you when I am acting nice towards you?" Tala asks. Bryan rolls his eyes. "Please Tala, this is just your way of getting things done. So tell me what it is that you want from me."

Tala shakes his head before he nods and reaches for his back pocket. "I have something in this hand of mine, guess what." He says. Bryan cocks and eye brow. "Is it a condom?" He asks.

Tala blinks. "How do you know that?" He asks. Bryan rolls his eyes again. "You want to have sex for like you where a human again. And the only way you could do that was while wearing a condom." Tala blinks, amazed by the brightness Bryan has when he just wakes up.

"You are smart." Tala states. Bryan nods. "I know, I live with you." Now is Tala the one to rolls his eyes. "And that is what makes you smart? I don't think so buddy." He says, grinning.

Bryan smirks. "I wasn't done yet. I am smart because I live with you and I am still alive to tell everybody." Tala gasps and gives Bryan a playfully punch. Bryan grabs Tala's fist and forces Tala to open it. "You see, that is a condom."

Tala growls before giving Bryan a pleading look. "Please Bryan? I want you so badly. You can enter me, or the other way around, but PLEASE!" He yells. Bryan closes his eyes and sighs.

"Fine, I will! But did you ask Rei about… you know… problems?" Bryan asks, opening his eyes and looking at Tala. Tala suddenly looks up to the ceiling and he starts to whistle. Bryan growls. "Tala, answer me!" he commands.

"I did, really I asked him. But he said he had to ask Daki about that!" Tala raises his hand in a defensive manner. Bryan sighs and lets himself fall down onto the bed. "Please Bryan, do it for me?" Tala begs.

Bryan opens his eyes and looks at Tala, who is looking straight back at him with a puppy-eye look. Bryan sighs. "Please Bryan, do it for me." He says. Bryan sits up and grabs the condom out of Tala's hands. He opens it and at the same time the phone rings.

Tala and Bryan look at each other. "Did you expect somebody to call?" Tala asks. Bryan shakes his head. "No I didn't." He answers. They both look at the phone.

* * *

Just a quicky. I don't have much time right now (and I AM SORRY) ( pwease forgive me?)

But I though, lets update (insert big big big smile) :p

ANywayz, read and review and wait for the next one!


	7. Chapter 7

A red kitten part 7.

No, there is now actual sex scene in this. I didn't feel like writing a lemon, somehow.

But when I feel like it, I weill give you a notice, and then... everybody who wants to read it, send me a pm with your mailadress and I will send it to you, kay?

Anywayz, this is a very very short chapter...

Sorry that you had to wait this long and sorry for the teasings in here.

I just want to finish the next chapter, which wil have some fluff in it. (KAITYSON!)

Anywayz... READ ON! (and don't forget to review!)

* * *

Tala's hand reaches out towards the phone.

"Yes Hello, Tala speaking here." He says.

"Hello Tala, here is Rei. I've got the answer of your questions."

"You do? Great, tell me, tell me!" Tala jumps up and down on the bed. Bryan glares at him.

"Well, technically…how to say this. You don't get pregnant as a seme, but the one who you are topping will." Rei explains.

"What? I don't get it…"

"Well, let's say you are fucking Bryan…"

"Nice though, continue." Tala smirks to Bryan, who blushes and glares again.

"Well, if you where fucking without a condom, you could make him pregnant."

"Now I get it. So the seme has to wear a condom every time?"

"Yes, he has to. And that means you have to wear a condom, so don't forget it." Rei warns.

"So, even you are saying I am topping Bryan? Good to know."

A sighs can be heard on the other end of the phone. "Well, good luck." Rei says.

"Thanks for your answers and advise. Good luck with fucking Max." Tala breaks the conversation and throws the phone away.

Bryan gives him a suspicious look. Tala smiles sweetly at him before grinning and pouncing upon him. "The seme has to wear a condom." He says. Bryan blinks. "So that was Rei?" He asks. Tala nods and starts biting down on Bryan's neck.

"Tala! Stop it!" Bryan yells, trying to push Tala away. The keyword, trying. Tala has an iron-strong hold on Bryan's body. "No, I am not letting you go. You have to fuck me!" Tala yells, closing his eyes and grabbing Bryan even tighter.

Bryan raises one eyebrow and stares at his lover. "I thought you were going to top me?" He asks. Tala opens his eyes and looks up. "And I thought you didn't want that. You were glaring at me just a minute ago when I said it to Rei." Tala says.

Bryan rolls his eyes and loos at his lover again. "That glare meant that you don't have to tell everybody." He says. "I don't mind being uke… I think…But I don't want everybody to know." He says with a blush slowly forming on his face.

Tala cocks his head to one side and looks at Bryan. "But why not?" He asks, though he fully knows the answer. It's just fun to tease Bryan. Bryan sends him a half-meant glare and shakes his head.

"Top me." He says, throwing his head back and giving Tala access to his neck. Tala blinks and licks his lips. "You look delicious." He says. "I do?" Bryan asks. "Thanks." He blushes a little.

"But what did Rei say to you?" He asks. "Well… If you top me without a condom, you will make me pregnant. But if it's the other way around, I will make you pregnant." Tala explains. Bryan stares at him in shock. "You're kidding right? And there is no way to prevent this?" He asks. Tala gives him a smile and shows Bryan the condom. "By wearing this. But now we have only one thing to decide…" He says, suddenly looking a little bit evil.

"What do we have to decide?" Bryan asks. "Who is going to be on top." Tala says, like it's the simplest thing on the world. Bryan rolls his eyes and grabs the condom out of Tala's hands.

"Get rid of your clothes." Bryan says. "Done!" Tala yells. Bryan looks up and swallows. Tala is standing right in front of him, his privates clearly showing himself by the way it's standing up. "And now you have to put that on." Tala says, pointing at the condom in Bryan's hand.

"Sit down." Bryan says. Tala sits down next to him and at the same time he removes the blankets from Bryan's body. He hungrily stares at Bryan, thinking of how many ways he can tease the poor boy.

"Put it on already." He hisses. He watches how Bryan slowly opens the package of the condom, then how he sticks it sensual in his mouth. Tala blinks.

"Bryan, why do you stick it into your mouth? It's supposed to sit around your dick." He says, while pointing down to Bryan's arousal. Bryan smirks before he roughly pushes Tala down.

He moves his mouth towards Tala's own arousal and places his lips upon it. Tala swallows from the sexiness and closes his eyes. He opens them immediately when he feels how Bryan slowly takes his whole erection in his mouth, while at the same time he pushes the condom over Tala's arousal.

"Holy…you're fucking sexy!" Tala yells out while he arches his back. Bryan pulls back and admires his work. Tala is lying underneath him, flustered and horny.

Tala looks at Bryan through half-lidded eyes and opens his mouth. "Does this mean I am topping you?" He asks. Bryan smiles and lays himself down next to Tala. "What do you think? I am not the one wearing a condom." He says. "But…" And he blushes. "Be gentle with me?"

Tala pushes himself up and nods. "Anything for my Falcon." He says, moving on top of Bryan. "Anything for you."

* * *

I told you it was short. ANywayz, review and tell me what you think.

Stay tuned for the next chapter. I hope I can update this one faster!


	8. Chapter 8

A red kitten part 8.

A little bit more on time right? Anywas, no lemon:P

Now everybody hates me, I can feel it

(goes of hiding in a corner)

(comes out)

I really want to thank everybody who reviewed this fic and...

I have a question...:

Who else knows and is on Gaiaonline com? I am and I want to know if anybody else is. I would be fun. Anywayz, read on!

(and complain later:P)

* * *

Kai and Tyson are sitting next to each other on the living-room-couch. Kai is holding Akane in his arms while Tyson is holding Mamoru in his arms. They both sigh at the same time, and then they look at each other and laugh softly while blushing a little.

"Are babies always this cute when they are sleeping?" Tyson asks Kai. "I don't know." Kai answers, looking back at Akane. "But I know that ours do." He adds with a smile. Tyson nods. "Let's place them in their little bed." Tyson says. "Then we can cuddle a little, before one of them decides to wake up because he needs to get feed."

Kai laugh softly and looks at their son. "He has your appetite." He says. Tyson pouts a little but smiles when little Mamoru yawns in his sleep. "Well, right now he is still asleep. Let's keep him and her that way." Tyson winks at his lover and gets up slowly. Kai follows him carefully.

They both don't want to wake their children. It's not that it took them so long to get them to sleep, or that Kai isn't feeling like singing a lullaby right now. They just look cute when they are.

They walk into the bedroom of their little ones and they softy place them down in their beds. Tyson smiles at them and Kai's eyes soften. Kai feels himself rubs his tummy, his scar, where the children came out. He smiles too before he grabs Tyson's hands softly and drags him silently out of the room.

Kai leads Tyson towards their own room and locks the door behind them. Tyson frowns. "Why are you locking the door?" He asks. Kai snorts. "You really think I would be satisfied with only cuddling?" He asks.

Tyson's eyes grow wide and he starts to shake his head. "No, not now Kai. The children are lying in the room next to us!" He warns. Kai rolls his eyes. "I wasn't talking about sex, Tyson. I was talking about a full-body-massage."

Tyson frowns and thinks. "You mean, you naked, underneath my hands while I massage you?" He asks. Kai nods. "Or maybe I would be on top?" He suggests, swiping his tail behind him. Tyson blushes.

"As long as you don't lose your tail." He says teasingly. Kai shows him a little glare and Tyson laughs softly. "Kidding my Love, I was just making a joke." He says, wrapping his arms around Kai's neck and kissing him softly.

Kai wraps his own arms around Tyson's waist and lifts him up a little bit. "You know…" He says in between kisses. "Rei and max have done a great job, babysitting our children." He says. Tyson nods and licks Kai's cheek. Kai blushes and pushes Tyson away slightly. Tyson frowns and moves himself back again.

"Yeah…" Tyson says. "They where almost made for having children." He adds, trying to lick Kai's cheek again. Kai growls and lifts Tyson up completely. He walks over to the bed and places Tyson upon it.

He tugs at Tyson's clothes and Tyson slowly takes them of, until he is sitting naked in front of Kai. "Kai, what do you want now?" He asks softly. Kai smiles at him and sticks up one finger. "I'll be right back okay, wait here."

He gets up and unlocks the door. He walks out and leaves Tyson sitting alone on the bed. Tyson frowns and blinks, but Kai doesn't come back. Tyson glances to the left, where there should be a clock standing.

Should be, because it isn't there. Tyson frowns at the empty place and wonders where the stupid thing is.

Then the door opens and Kai walks back inside. He is holding something in his hands, but Tyson can't see what exactly. Kai smirks and walks towards the bed. He sits down on the edge and pulls Tyson towards him.

Then he shows Tyson what's bin in his hands. Tyson looks at it, blinks and then he blushes.

"Baby-oil?" He asks. Kai nods. "I want to massage you." He says. He gently pushes Tyson down onto the bed. "So, what do you want first? The front or the back?" Kai asks. Tyson blushes deeper and turns on his belly, showing Kai his answer in this way.

"But remember, when they wake up… You are the one bringing them back to sleep again." Tyson warns. Kai chuckles and pouts some baby-oil in his hands. "I know, I know. But thrust me, they won't wake up." Kai says.

He brings his hands towards Tyson's back and he gently massages the tense muscles. "What do you mean?" Tyson asks, looking over his shoulder. Kai smiles. "I asked them nicely if they would let their daddies to have some fun." He says.

Tyson rolls his eyes. "And you think they understand that?" He asks. "Of course they do… I was the one who carried them!" Kai says, leaning in and kissing Tyson's butt.

Tyson blushes and wriggles his butt. "Stop that!" He hisses. Kai chuckles. "Why? DO I make you horny?" He asks. Tyson rolls his eyes again and he turns around. Kai immediately grabs his manhood, bringing it to life at the moment he touches it.

"Kai!" Tyson yells, moans, whatever…

"Yes?" Kai smirks. "Let…please…I don't know." Tyson bring out. Kai cocks an eyebrow and looks at his lover. "You are making me horny." Tyson suddenly says, in a normal tone.

Kai now raises both his eyebrows and looks at his lover. "I do?" He asks. Tyson frowns and gives Kai a little glare of his own. "I didn't notice it." Kai continues. "I am so sorry. What can I do to make it up to you?" He asks innocently.

Tyson smiles. "Give me a kiss." He demands. Kai pouts. "Are you sure that's enough?" He asks. Now it's Tyson's time to raise an eyebrow.

"What do you want Kai? Punishment?" He asks. Kai blushes and takes his hand back. "Err….no?" He says, asks.

Tyson gets up, grinning like an idiot. He sits upright and pats at his lap. "Lay yourself down Kai, you deserve some spanking." Kai's eyes grow wide, but he lays himself down onto Tyson's lap.

Tyson looks with big eyes at Kai's behind. "You're serious about this?" He asks. Kai looks over his shoulder. "I thought you where!" He says. They both stare at each other. Then they blush.

"It does turn me on… but that doesn't mean that I really want to do it now." Tyson admits. Kai nods, still blushing. "Let's… sleep then okay?" Tyson nods and he pulls Kai so, that he is lying next to him.

"Goodnight." They whisper to each other.

* * *

Nice? Not? Review and I will know! (finnaly)

And now I am of, writing a lemon part full of Tala and Bryan goodies! For everybody who wants it, just pm me! Thanks you!


	9. Chapter 9

A red kitten part 9.

It's official, I am lazy. I told everybody who wanted the TalaBryan lemon part to pm or review me and Here it is...

I'm just to lazy to send everyone the damn thing, so I just put it here.

But this does mean you have to wait for chapter 10.

And that's the chapter where I plan to dress Kai and Tyson in their wedding outfits (I am evil I know)

But just enjoy this lemon part. It's fresh, It's not my normal work and I hope you like it!

PLease review!

* * *

"Bryan are you really sure about this? I mean… If you are uncomfortable, then we can stop." Tala stammers, while looking at his naked lover. Said naked lover shakes his head and grabs Tala around his waist. "You were the one who wanted this so desperately and now you are telling me to stop? I don't think so."

Bryan grabs Tala roughly around his waist and hauls him on top of himself. "You are going to sticks your dick up my ass if you like it or not!" He growls. Tala blinks before he starts to laugh loudly. "Bryan! I didn't know you could talk so dirty!" He says.

He turns his head towards Bryan's face and gives him a long passionate kiss. "So you want my dick up into your ass? I guess that can be done." Tala is quick to pin his lover down.

"Do you want some foreplay and teasing?" He asks. The only answer he gets is a pull from Bryan's hands and a hot mouth biting in his collarbone.

"Bryan! That hurts." He pouts when Bryan is done biting and licking him. Bryan licks his lips and grins. "But you taste so good." Tala blinks and places a hand on top of Bryan's face. "Is something wrong? Usually I am the one who says that stuff and talks dirty."

Bryan blushes. 'I am a little uncomfortable." He then admits. Tala sighs and shakes his head. "I told you, If you don't want this we don't have to do this." He says, looking a little like a parent who scolds his child.

"But I want this. I'm just nervous." Bryan says. Tala leans in until his mouth is close towards Bryan's ear. "I will never hurt you…much. I will try not to hurt you. I will be gentle." He says.

Bryan nods and lays himself down underneath Tala. Tala smiles and kisses his lover gently. He places his hands on Bryan's faces and moves them towards Bryan's ears. He slightly tugs at them, earning a chuckle from Bryan. He giggles himself and leans in even closer, so his nose is touching Bryan's nose. He licks Bryan's nose and Bryan growls.

Then he moves lower. He kisses the slight bump in Bryan's throat and hears Bryan hold back a moan. He moves even lower, finding Bryan's nipples and teasing them. By now, Bryan is getting more vocal, moaning more and louder.

One of his hands moves down and grabs Bryan's already hard arousal. Bryan moans again and bucks his hips. "Tala, please…" He begs. But Tala isn't sure what he wants.

'Does he want me to make him come? Or does he want me to penetrate him?' Tala thinks. He moves his hands along Bryan's erection and he teases the tip by moving his thumps over it. Bryan arches his back and begs again.

"Tala, come on. Just…you know what I want." He says. Tala panics a little. 'That's the problem.' He thinks to himself. 'I don't know what you want.' He moves his whole body lover and moves his mouth towards Bryan's already pre-cum leaking erection.

Suddenly Bryan is sitting upright, grabbing a hold of Tala's face. "I don't want that." He says. He turns Tala's head slightly into the direction of the night stand. "Get the baby-oil and prepare me!" He yells.

Tala looks taken-aback and starts to shiver slightly. He gets up and grabs the baby-oil. "Why do we have baby-oil? Kai and Tyson are the one with children." He says.

Bryan blushes a little and mumbles something, but before Tala can ask what he said, Bryan grabs him and pulls him on top of himself again. Tala yelps and with a loud (pouf) he lands on top of Bryan.

"No prepare me." Bryan demands. Tala blinks and smirks. "Okay, I will." He opens the bottle of baby-oil and put something on his fingers. He then moves his fingers towards Bryan's probably tight and virgin butt hole.

"Relax Okay?" He says and Bryan nods slightly. Tala pushes one finger in first. When he sees that Bryan can take it, he shoves the second one up there too. Bryan grimaces for a second, but decides that he can take anything Tala throws at him.

Tala moves his finger in and out of Bryan's body. He starts to push them in further, brushing against a bundle of nerves inside Bryan.

The reaction from Bryan shocks him, but in a good way. Bryan arches his back and moans loudly. "Oh God! Tala, just take me!" He moans, pushing his butt towards Tala's fingers, wanting to feel more of them.

Tala takes his finger out and he quickly pours some baby-oil on his own arousal. He shudders from the cold that is suddenly on it and decides that warming it the next time before he puts it on his arousal would be a good idea.

He grabs a hold of Bryan's legs to keep him steady and starts to push himself in. when he is completely in, he waits a moment to give Bryan some time to adjust. When Bryan starts to growl and when he suddenly switches places, Tala thinks he is ready.

But now he is the one lying on his back, with Bryan on top of him. Bryan moves himself up, until only the tip of Tala's arousal is inside of him, before he slams down, making himself and Tala moan in the progress.

Bryan does this a couple of more times, before he decides that Tala should touch him. And that's exactly what he tells Tala to do. Better, that's exactly what he begs Tala to do.

"Touch me please Tala, touch me." He says while slamming himself down onto Tala again. Tala nods, pants and then he reaches out to grabs Bryans arousal. He also switches places again. Now he is the one slamming into Bryan. He makes sure to hit Bryan's special place dead on every time he enters him, and he also jerks onto Bryan's erection.

It doesn't take long for Bryan to tense and come and that makes Tala come as well. He moves out of Bryan and lays himself down next to him.

"Was I gently enough for you?" He asks. Only to receive a light snore as an answer.

* * *

That's it, more to come. Stay tuned for the next chapter!

Read ON! And review please!


	10. Chapter 10

Tala the Cat part 10.

Alright, I got 5 review for 'He doesn't know' a Tala and Bryan onehsot.

Thank you for you review (send kisses to her reviewers)

Okay, this chapter is short, and a little funny. I hope you like it.

PLease review. The more reviews, the sooner I update

* * *

"What do you think of this one? Doesn't the colour of this remind you of his hair?"

"Tala, that reminds me only of your hair."

"Which one? Public or on my head?"

"Both."

"Nice, I am so going to buy this…"

Bryan shakes his head as Tala grabs a kinky red sex toy. They have bin walking around in this exclusive store for hours, and Tala is the only one who has bin buying things. And not something ordinary, no…

Tala is now carrying a bag which contains: a whip, handcuffs, something made out of leather, several eatable things like chocolate syrup, and a blindfold. Bryan is growing hotter every time Tala has something else in his hands.

"Bryan look at this, isn't this just made for Leo?" Tala holds a black tong in front of Bryan's face. The black tong has a chocolate pussycat upon it and underneath that is says: "Lick my pussy."

Bryan turns red when he thinks of Leo and Mariah. They are back in town, having bin invited to Kai's and Tyson's wedding. The two girls, actually just Mariah, shocked everyone when Leo was sitting down at the couch and Mariah suddenly jumped her and started frenching her.

Leo was also shocked. Not by the frenching, but by the fact that Mariah was on heath. Because, while frenching Leo, Mariah was also trying to get rid of Leo's clothes. Luckily for Leo, Lee was also in the room and he managed to get Mariah of her.

And soon after that, people could hear loud noises coming from the guest bedrooms where Leo and Mariah where 'sleeping' in.

Bryan is still not over that.

"Bryan, should I…He's not paying attention." Bryan looks down, only to see that Tala is walking around him with something in his arms.

"Tala, show me that. Now!" Bryan demands. Tala freezes in his steps and turns around slowly. He still hides the package in his hands. "Tala…" Bryan says in a warning voice. Tala sighs and looks to the ground. He silently hands the package over.

Bryan is shocked. He never, never thought that something like this would cross Tala's mind.

"You are kidding right?" He asks. Tala mumbles something Bryan can't hear. Bryan looks at the package in his hands.

"A maid's uniform?" He asks. "Why do you want to see me in a maid's uniform?" He asks. Tala looks up and shakes his head. "Not for you." He says quickly. "It's for me…" He adds in a softer tone.

Bryan blinks and looks at the package again. It's indeed way too small for him. "But why Tala?" He asks. "Why do you want to wear that?" He asks.

Tala looks around him and opens his mouth. "I wanted to be bottom too sometimes you know." He whispers. Bryan blinks again. He leans forwards. "I thought you liked you position." He says. Tala nods and bites his under lip. "I do, I did…But I also want to try something different." He says.

He looks up and shows Bryan his puppy eyes. "Please. Can I buy it? Please?" Bryan sighs. "Fine, but have you finally found something for Kai and Tyson?" He asks. Tala suddenly smirks. "I did." He smiles big and Bryan shivers.

'Somehow I doubt that they will like their surprise.' Bryan thinks when he sees Tala walking towards the counter. He sighs. 'But I just blame Tala then.'

* * *

"Kai are you sure this is going to be okay? I don't think that telling Tala that every present he gives is appreciated is a good thing." Tyson nervously looks at his lover, Kai, who just smiles softly back at him and assures him that everything is going to be okay. 

"Tyson, Tala will buy us kinky things. Things you will never let me buy. Thing I now will have and things I will use on you." Kai smirks and Tyson crawls away backwards.

"That's why I think that was not a good idea." Tyson says. Kai smirks and advances on his lover. "But I think it is, and they will listen to me." Kai licks his lips. Tyson shivers and is glad when one of his babies calls him.

Kai sighs when he sees Tyson's retreating back. 'The kids are making it difficult, but when we are on our wedding moon, I will get my change!' He smirks again and walks after his lover.

* * *

Leo is currently running around the house. Last night, she could not sleep, because a certain pink-haired kitty-girl was constantly pouncing upon her. Now she is running away from the same pink-haired kitty-girl and for the same reasons.

"I like her, I really do, and I know I am a big pervert sometimes, but right now I am as pure as a cloud!" She yells to nobody in particular.

"Leo!" Mariah yells behind her. Leo makes the mistake of turning her head and trips over some stupid rock that just had to be lying in her way. She falls to the ground, cursing in her mother language.

Mariah is suddenly next to her, holding her in a tight embrace and at the same time making sure that Leo is alright.

"Are you okay kitty?" Mariah asks. Leo snort. Her kitty is calling her a kitty herself.

Okay, that was confusing.

Leo shakes her head and looks up into Mariah's eyes.

"I am sorry Leo, that is what I've bin trying to tell you. That is why I was running after you." Mariah finally says. Leo cocks her head and blinks. "I mean. I forgot my pills. And instead of turning into a kitten like Rei, I… I well become obsessive with the one I love. I just want to have… err… sex with you."

Mariah is blushing and her gaze is turned away from Leo. Leo is still blinking.

"But now you've takes your pills and everything is okay right?" Leo asks. Mariah manages to look into Leo's eyes without fainting from embarrassment and nods.

Then a smile breaks onto Leo's face. "That's great. I don't have to worry anymore about you pouncing upon me in the middle of the night." Leo closes her eyes and leans towards Mariah, who is now blinking.

"So… Everything is okay between us?" Leo nods and snuggles into Mariah's body.

"I know something!" Leo suddenly yells. Mariah looks up, a little shocked by Leo's outburst. "So…what are you talking about?"

Leo grins and gets up, pulling Mariah with her. "Let's go to Tala's and Bryan's and make out in front of them. Do you think we can turn them on?" And while Leo is blabbering happily away, Mariah is rolling her eyes and thinking how Leo can be scared of her, when she is a bigger pervert herself.

* * *

Short but funny (I think?) 

Please give me feedback?

I mean reviews.

Pwease?


	11. Chapter 11

A red kitten part 11

Finally an update, aren't you happy?

Anyways…Here comes a new chapter!

Leo is pulling Mariah towards Tyson's Dojo. Mariah is rolling her eyes at Leo and shaking her head.

'Leo, you do know that Bryan and Tala aren't coming to the Dojo until it is past five? You do realise that the only ones there are Kai and Tyson and the kids?" Mariah asks. Leo stops and turns around. "Then where are Tala and Bryan?" She asks.

Mariah blushes as she remembers where exactly the boys are. "They are in that kinky shop…But please Leo, I don't want to go there." She begs. Leo frowns. "Why not? It is fun to see Tala getting al excited and Bryan al flustered. And I bet Tala is going to buy a maid's uniform and stuff." Leo chuckles.

Mariah laughs as well. "I wonder what they bought for a present for Kai and Tyson." She then says, actually thinking about it. "I think some chains, a whip maybe. Ow and some thigh leather clothing for Kai." Leo winks.

Mariah stops laughing and looks at her girlfriend with big eyes. "You mean like…leather and stuff?" She asks. Lao nods. "That's exactly what I mean." She says. Mariah blushes. "Do you think Tyson would like that?" She asks. Leo smiles. "I think he would…"

They start walking again. "After all, Tyson likes the fact that Kai still has his tail." She winks at Mariah. Mariah blinks. "How do you know?" She asks. Leo sticks out her tongue and licks her lips slowly. "Last time we visit them, Kai was slapping Tyson on his ass with his tail. And Tyson went red, walked up to his lover and said: don't do that!" Leo smirks. "And Kai asked: why not? Tyson answered: because it turns me on!" Leo laughs out loud.

"But let's go and find Tala and Bryan. I have this feeling that they are done shopping." Mariah sighs and walks after her lover. 'I really wonder what makes her so scared when I am on heath and forget to take my pills. I am nowhere as bad as she is right now.' The pink haired teen thinks.

Leo is holding a small mobile phone in her hands. It's red, with white dots upon it. She smiles and dials a number before bringing the phone to her ear. Mariah is looking suspiciously but says nothing. Leo chatters away and then she suddenly puts the mobile in her pocket again.

"I know where they are." Leo says. "I called and Kai gave me the address of the hotel they are right now." She smiles and grabs Mariah's hand. Mariah sighs. 'Somehow I think I am not going to like this.' She thinks.

"The hotel is not that far away from here. We don't have to call for a cab. Let's walk towards them." Leo chatter away but Mariah is not hearing any of it. She is sweat dropping and shaking her head.

* * *

They find the hotel, and they also find the right hotel room. Leo looks at Mariah and Mariah looks back at her. Then the two girls look at the door. 

"Do you want to open the door and find out why the heck Bryan is moaning?" Leo asks. Mariah looks at her and she slowly shakes her head. Leo sighs and reaches for the door handle. Mariah gives a squeak.

"Shttt, you don't want them to hear us? They are probably fooling around. I don't hear Tala moaning? Maybe Bryan is alone, or something?" Leo shrugs. "Nothing bad, I promise." But Mariah doesn't believe it. "You never know what happens behind a closed door." She says.

"That may be true, but you also know that I am a very curious person." Leo says. And with that, she pushes the door handle down and she opens the door. The two girls look inside the room, finding Bryan sitting on the bed, looking at something they can't see.

The girls look at each other, before entering the room and glancing in the way Bryan is looking.

Only to have their mouths fall open.

"I told you that Tala was going to buy a maid's uniform." Leo says. Mariah nods. "But I assumed that he bought it for Bryan, not for him to wear itself." Mariah says. Leo nods.

"But it does look good on him." Leo mumbles. Then she glances at Mariah. 'I wonder if she wants me to wear a uniform like that…' She thinks.

Tala is staring with wide eyes at the girls. He was pretending to clean the floor, his hot behind peeping out from underneath the maid's uniform. His head is red from embarrassment and he wants to sink away in the ground.

"Leo, Mariah…could you like… come back another time?" Bryan asks slowly. Leo breaks her gaze upon Tala and looks at Bryan. Then she shrugs. "Sure, we will come back. But I want to see what else you have bought." She warns. She grabs Mariah's hand and walks out of the room.

Tala looks at Bryan. Bryan looks back. He licks his lips and moves up to close the door. Then he smirks. "You missed a spot Tala." He says.

Tala looks down and starts working on the floor again. "Am I doing this right, Master?" He asks. Bryan blushes at being called a 'Master'. "You are, please continue." He says in a low husky voice. Tala nods to him and resumes working.

His skirt rises up his behind and shows his girly underwear. Bryan stares at it and he feels something growing in side his pants. His heartbeat increases and he balls his fists.

He doesn't know what to do next, and he hopes that Tala comes up with anything.

Then Tala gets up and he turns around. "I am done with the floor Master." He says, looking at said floor. Then his eyes slowly move their way up to Bryan's eyes. "You seem to have a problem Master." Tala points out. Bryan's breathe hitches. "Do you want me to help you with that?"

Bryan nods, but he isn't aware of that. Tala blinks innocently and steps close towards Bryan. Then he sinks to his knees, pushing Bryan back to sit on the bed on the same time. "Sit down Master. It will be easier that way." Bryan sits down at his bed and watches his lover as said lover unzips his zipper.

"Master, could you pull your pants down please?" Tala asks. Bryan moves himself up a little and he pulls his pants down.

On the outside of the room, Leo is leaning with her ear against the door. Mariah is rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "Leo… Standing there waiting for them to finish is not something a normal person would do." She warns her girlfriend. Leo smirks. "I never said I was normal." Mariah groans. "Somebody… help me please…" She mumbles.

* * *

Kai is sitting in the garden, his baby girl in his arms. "Akane…" He whispers. He smiles down at the small girl and then he looks up, towards his lover, who is holding Mamoru. Tyson walks towards Kai and he carefully sits down next to him. 

"Alright, almost everything is ready. We could get married now if we wanted to." Tyson says. Kai smiles at him and shakes his head. "I don't know if I can leave them behind for two weeks." He then says. Tyson nods. "I don't know it myself. But I am sure that Rei and Max will take good care of them." He looks to Kai and smiles at him.

"You know…I never realised that you could be so emotional." He sighs softly. "I am glad I saw this side from you. I… I love you Kai." Kai smiles too and he blushes a little bit. "I love you too Tyson." He says. Then he looks down at Akane.

"They are beautiful, aren't they?" He then asks. Tyson smiles and nods. "Just like their father." Then he leans over slightly and carefully, giving Kai a peck on his cheek. Kai blushes but smiles.

* * *

Do not go all whimpy at me and say that this is a short chapter...

I know it is...

But I want some hot naughty Bryan and Tala action, in the next chapter.

Or would I send Kai and Tyson on their trip to buy their wedding clothes?

I think I start with the lemon (WINK) first.

But you can give your opinion...:P

Read ON! (and review please!)


	12. Chapter 12

A red kitten part 12.

Tala is turning red. Bryan is checking him out, and he knows it. He is bending over the table, trying to clean the damn thing. He feels that his skirt rises up and reveals his bottom, which is dressed in a male string. So basically, he shows of his bare but.

Tala swallows nervously and stands back up. He stretches his back and then he slowly turns around. He licks his dry lips and looks at his lover, no, his 'Master'. "I am ready with the table Master." He shyly says.

This role-playing really got to his head. Bryan grins. "Are you sure?" He asks. Tala turns around quickly and searches on the table for any missed spot. He finds none.

"I am sure Master." He then whispers. Bryan nods. "Fine then, you can go." Bryan says.

Tala stares at him. And blinks. And He keeps on staring. Then he nods and he bows slightly.

"Fine then Master, I will retreat back to my room now." He bows again and turns around.

Suddenly he is pushes against a wall. A hand finds his way up his skirt and pinches one of his butt cheeks. Tala gasps and turns red. Another hand finds his way over his chest and fumbles with the clothing.

Tala feels a burning heath inside his belly and he realises that his arousal is rising. He grows hard and moans.

"Master…" He moans. "What… what are you doing?" He asks. Bryan behind him chuckles. "I can't resist your firm but." Bryan says in a husky voice. His hand slips underneath the thong and prods at Tala's still virgin hole.

Tala purrs and his tail snaps. "Master… Are you sure about this?" He asks, trying to stay in his act. Bryan moves his fingers lightly over Tala's naked skin. "I am. Just don't tell anybody. This is going to be our little secret."

They both chuckle at the joke. Then Bryan turns Tala around roughly. He pins the red head against the wall and moves his skirt up. Tala feels his face heath up. 'I am really into this thing.' He thinks.

"You know Tala…" Bryan suddenly whispers. Tala looks up and snaps his tail again. "I don't know." He says in a low voice. "Please tell me Master." He smirks and moves forwards, wanting to kiss Bryan's lips.

Bryan smirks as well and moves backwards. "I think you look sexy in a skirt." He then says in a low whisper. Tala blushes even more and looks shyly away from Bryan's face.

Bryan smiles and moves forwards, catching Tala's lips in a sweet kiss. Tala moves into the kiss and opens his mouth so that the other boy can enter his sweet cavern. Bryan pulls Tala closer to his own body and wraps his arms around Tala's slightly smaller body.

When they break apart, both gasping for air, Tala is still blushing madly and Bryan is grinning. Tala looks up to meet Bryan's gaze and he bites his lip.

"Can you…?" He tries to ask, but his words are stuck in his throat. Bryan cocks his head and looks at him. "Can I… what?" He asks softly. Tala blushes another shade of red and bites his lips again. "Can you tell me how you want me?" He asks. "Like… on my knees or on my back…"

His tail is curled up behind him and it is waving from the one side to the other. Bryan notices this and thinks about Tala's question.

"I want to see your face…" He then admits, now sporting a little blush of his own. Tala starts to smile and he nods. "But…" Bryan continues. Tala looks up, eyes wide opens in fear. He is afraid that Bryan has changed his thought, and that he doesn't want to fuck him anymore.

"But what?" The red head quickly asks. Bryan looks at him and smiles, while his hand moves over Tala's cheek. Tala unconsciously moves into the touch, wanting to feel every inch of Bryan.

"You don't have to do anything." Bryan says. He leans forwards and he gently brushes his lips over Tala's lips. "I want you to lay back and enjoy this. I want you to feel good." He bites on Tala's lip and his hand moves down over Tala's body. He lifts his captain up with ease and carries him to the bed.

"You do have condoms ready right?" Bryan asks. Tala nods and he points at the drawer next to the bed. "They are on top of it. They lay next to the lube." He smiles and snuggles closer into Bryan's arms.

But Bryan places him down onto the bed gently before he takes a few steps back. "I love to see that outfit on your body…" Bryan admits. "But now I want to see you naked." He grins and lunches forwards, almost tearing the maid outfit of Tala's body.

Tala helps Bryan to get rid of Bryan's own clothes and soon they are naked. Tala bites his lip again and he moves his gaze between Bryan's naked body and the condoms and lube that are waiting to be used.

He wants nothing more than to feel Bryan inside of him. He wants to feel Bryan's lips on his skin, and he wants to kiss Bryan back with the same amount of passion.

So when Bryan starts to feel him up, he happily gives in to the touches and he moans. Bryan likes the sound of a moaning Tala so he kisses bites and touches Tala more. When Tala is writhing underneath him Bryan thinks he is ready. His hand reaches out to the lube on the drawer and he puts some of it into his hand.

He prepares Tala quick but gently before reaching out again and placing the lube back. Then he wants to grab a condom, but Tala has something else in mind. Tala places his hands on Bryan's shoulders and forces him to lie on his back. And before Bryan can protest or tell Tala that he isn't wearing a condom, Tala impaled himself onto Bryan's cock.

"Tala!" Bryan brings out, trying to get used to the feeling of something so tight around his cock. Tala just smirks and lifts himself up, before slamming himself down again. Bryan gasps.

"So fucking tight Tala!" He pants. He moves his hand up and down Tala's body, touching every place of naked skin he can reach. Tala keeps on moving himself up and down Bryan's cock. Bryan can barely breath, he can barely keep his head with him. He can only feel, only feel and nothing else.

"Tala!" He yells, moans, screams and then he comes. His seeds cover Tala's inner walls and then Tala comes to. The clenching of his inner walls around Bryan's cock makes Bryan moan again.

When Tala rolls of Bryan, he lays himself down next to his lover. Bryan's cock slips out of him and Tala groans. He looks through half-lidded eyes at his lover and smiles at the look on said lover's face.

"I love you Bryan." He whispers. Bryan's lips curl up in a smile as well and he leans forwards a bit, so that his lips are touching Tala's. "I love you too Tala." He says. Then his nose moves against Tala's nose, making the red-head giggle softly.

Then a phone brings them out of their concentration. They frown, look at each other before looking at the offending item at the other end of the room. Tala makes a move to get up, but Bryan pushes him down again.

"Stay, I don't want you to move. Not yet." And Tala smiles again. Bryan smiles back at him and gets up to pick up the phone.

"Yeah?"

* * *

Do not whine about this cliffy, instead be happy and kneel for me for FINALLY uploading this story

Yeah, I love you 2 (ducks to avoid getting hit by tomatoes)

Read on and I will try to update faster!


	13. Chapter 13

A red kitten part 13.

Sorry for not updating sooner I was really busy with schoolwork and stuff anf with my job. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"Bryan… is that you? You sound like you just had the most amazing sex in the world." Tyson's voice says through the phone. Bryan turns red and he is lucky that Tyson can't see him. He grunts and snorts, making Tyson continue his story.

"Anyway… I want to know what you bought as a present for Kai…" The world champion stammers at the other end of the phone. Bryan smirks. "And why do you want to know that?" He asks in a sly voice. It makes Tyson shiver at his side of the phone.

"Kai… well… He is probably going to use them on … well me…I…" Tyson stutters. Bryan smirks on his end of the phone and chuckles loudly. "Don't worry Tyson. We have bought a present you'll like as well. But I have to go. Bye." Bryan places the phone down and turns to Tala.

"Who was that?" Tala asks when Bryan walks back to the bed. Bryan sits down and smirks. 'That was Tyson. He wanted to know what we bought Kai as a present." Then Tala smirks. "Do you think Kai is going to like the handcuffs with the ribbons?" The redhead asks.

Bryan smirks again and nods. "I know I already like them." Tala frowns. "But I only bought a pair for Kai…" He says, trailing of. Bryan gets up and walks towards the drawer. "I have bought a pair for us as well, when you weren't looking." He says, showing the handcuffs with red ribbons tied on it to Tala. Tala blinks, stares at the handcuffs before he starts smiling brightly.

"You know me to well. Can we use them the next time?" He asks. Bryan frowns. "Why not now?" He asks. "Because I am tired." Tala says. Bryan drops the handcuffs and leans down to meet Tala's face.

He places his hands on Tala's cheeks and pulls him close. "Is my poor Tala tired?" He asks. Tala blushes but nods. "I am. You tired me out Master." He says. Bryan smiles. "So you won't be doing the dishes then?" Tala gives him a look, telling him that he is ruining the moment between them but Bryan laughs.

"I love you." He whispers. Tala suddenly feels his eyes fills wit tears and he blinks, trying to get rid of them. "I…I love you to." He says. He shakes his head so that Bryan releases him and he hides his face in Bryan's clothing.

Bryan smiles t the cuteness of his boyfriend and he sighs. When Tala wraps his arms around the lavender haired boy for support he wraps his own arms around the red head and he smiles. Then he remembers something.

"Tala… you do remember something about the sex we had, do you?" He asks quickly. Tala looks up immediately. "I remember everything." He says. "Why, do you want to redo an act?" He blushes at his own words but Bryan shakes his head.

"I want to know if you remember that I didn't put on a condom. You impaled yourself upon me." Bryan says. Tala wants to shrug it of before he realises it. "Does that mean I am…!" He gasps and holds his hands in front of his mouth, his eyes wide open.

Bryan gets up and reaches the phone, dialling Rei's number. "I am going to call Rei, maybe he can give me the number of Daki so I can ask him to come over and check you up." He says.

Tala bites his lower lip and looks to the floor. Then he looks up, his lip shaking. "Bryan… if I am… we are going to keep it right?" He whispers. Bryan brings the phone down and nods. "What else do you think I would do? Dump you? I was in the act too, you know." He says, smiling to let Tala see that it isn't that bad.

Tala sighs and hugs his knees while Bryan speaks to Rei on the other side of the phone.

"Can I phone Kai, after you are done?" Tala suddenly asks, without looking up. Bryan nods, but Tala doesn't see it. When Bryan is done asking questions to Rei and he hangs up the phone, he hands it to Tala. Here you go. Rei gave me Daki's phone number. Don't worry. Look at Kai, everything is alright with him."

Bryan wipes away a small tear that Tala didn't know was there and gets up. "Bryan, I am not Kai." Tala whispers, making Bryan stop in his movements. "We don't have the same amount of money; we don't live in the same conditions. We are different." Tala tries to explain.

"I know Red, but it doesn't mean we are not going to make this. If there is a baby, I will see it growing up. And you will be there, watching me watching him see growing up." Tala frowns at Bryan's last sentence, but Bryan continues. "We can make it, even if we have to work harder than they do. You are Tala, one of the strongest persons I know. You and me together will raise this child."

Tala finds himself smiling after Bryan's speech. "I still feel like I was stupid." He admits. Bryan smiles and strokes his cheek. "You were just eager." He says. "Everything will be alright. Now call Kai." And he turns around to walk out of the room.

Tala waits before he calls Kai. "What am I going to say? Hello Kai, here Tala. I've bin stupid, I had sex with Bryan without a condom and now I think I am pregnant." He snorts. "I can't do it like that." He sighs and looks at the phone in his hand.

"He must thin I am stupid. How would he ever respect me, after this?" Tala thinks out loud, completely forgetting about the fact that Kai was the one who had made the same mistake first.

He looks at the phone again and he quickly dials the number, before putting the phone to his ear. He takes a deep breath and waits.

"Kai here." Kai says on the other end. Tala lets out a sigh of relief and starts to talk. "Kai… I've done something stupid…-"

* * *

And this is where I end. I thought I would finally upload this, and this is what you get. Tala is going to be pregnant. Did you all like the Seme Bryan and Uke Tala? Please review, even though I know I don't deserve it. 


	14. Chapter 14

A red kitten part 14.

"Kai here." Kai says on the other end. Tala lets out a sigh of relief and starts to talk. "Kai… I've done something stupid…-"

"What have you done this time? Told Bryan you want a threesome? Chained him? Bite him, literally?"

"No, I…I've let him fuck me." Tala holds back a choke as he tries to hold back his tears as well.

"And it didn't turned out like you've expected?"

"NO, It was great and hot and I want to do it again and really…But…"

"But what Tala? And please hurry, I need to calm Tyson down."

"I… well I forgot something. I…"

""You forgot something? What? The whipped cream? The strawberries? Getting naked?"

"No! Not like that, I was naked, I was in maid's uniform first but then I was naked…"

"Then what did you forget? The lube?"

"No…something else?"

"What? Kissing him crazy? Letting him undress? What are you referring to Tala?"

"I FORGOT THE CONDOM!" Tala yells. The tears finally find their way outside and he is crying.

"I'll be there in a sec." Then the death line is heard.

Tala stares at the phone in his hands and sighs. He wipes away his tears with the back of his hands and sighs again. He bites his lips and wants to start crying again when his lover walks into the room.

"What did he say Tala?" Bryan asks him. "He'll be here in a sec." Tala answers without looking up. "I am sorry for pulling you in this mess Bryan." He says softly, not sure if the other one can hear him. "If you don't want me anymore I understand." He adds.

Bryan stares at him with a blank face. Then he shakes his head and sits down next to his lover. He wraps his arms around him and pulls him close. "I've already decided to live the rest of my life with you. You will never be free from me again, so deal with it." He whispers. Tala laughs, but he doesn't sound happy.

"You are saying this now, but what will you say when I have a baby in my arms, looking tired and ugly?" He asks. "What if this al turns different from what you thought it was going to be?" He looks up and meets Bryan's eyes. "It will not be a perfect story." He says.

"I know it is not going to be perfect. But in a way it is Tala. Think about it. We've gone through so much things, together. I've seen you at your worst and you've experienced the same with me. I love you and I am sure of it. I will not leave you alone because we are getting older and well…maybe have a baby to take care of."

Bryan takes the face of his redhead in his hands and smiles softly. "You will be tired maybe, but never ugly. And when you are tired, let me do some work. It is not like you are a real maid or something." Tala finds himself returning the smile. "Thanks Bry…" He says.

He closes his eyes and rests his head against Bryan's shoulder. He sighs deeply and then he throws the phone away. "He'll be here in a sec." He says. "He will know what to do."

* * *

Kai is rushing himself through the streets, his lover hot on his heels. "But Kai, what is wrong with Tala then? Why don't you answer me? He is not going to die right?" Kai abruptly stops in his tracks and turns around.

"Would you cry if he did?" He asks sharply. Tyson immediately looks at him with a face of doom. "Off course! He is my friend. And he is your best friend so yes I would!" He yells. "But he isn't right?" Kai nods one time and turns around again.

Tyson frowns him and bites his lips, but continues following Kai. "Let me help him Kai. I know I can." He then says, while running after Kai. "I will, don't worry." Kai yells back.

They've finally made it to the hotel. They walk inside, jump the stairs up and then they finally knock on Tala's door. The door is almost immediately opened by Bryan, who moves out of their way and lets them in.

"I already called Rei, who gave me Daki's phone number." Bryan says to Kai as they walk towards the bedroom. Kai nods and doesn't say a word about the fact that Bryan is still naked. Tyson however is trying to say something about it. But Bryan doesn't hear him, or doesn't want to.

They walk inside the bedroom and se Tala sitting on the bed, his face in his hands and, as far as they can see, naked like the day he was born. Kai rushes over to the bed and kneels down. "Tala? Let's call Daki, okay?"

Tyson is only slightly amazed by how tender Kai is with Tala. He knows they've bin friends like almost forever and he is happy with it. He is just not so happy that Bryan and Tala are both naked and yes, they did have sex. He can still smell it.

He turns his eyes to the floor to distract himself and give the others a moment to themselves as he notices the maid's uniform on the floor. He blushes and turns his gaze to the windows.

Kai gets up and grabs the phone from the floor. He asks Bryan for Daki's number and then it is quiet. Kai walks out of the room, to ask his questions in silence and Tala and the other two are waiting for him.

"Hello, Here is Daki. Is that you Rei?"

"No I am Kai." Kai says.

"Oh Hello Kai. How are things going? You have a question if you can get pregnant again. I have to answer that with no, you can't unless you take a pill from Rei again. Even if you have the tail."

Kai stares at the phone and blinks.

"No, I've a question about something else."

"Oh, well ask."

"Ok, here it comes. Tala and Bryan had sex, Tala was uke, they did it without a condom. Is Tala pregnant?"

"No if he takes a pill from Rei and sticks to being a Kitten for a month. Then he will not be pregnant. If he stays Human, there will be a change that he is, but you never know for sure. He ate the pills of Mariah, so it can all happen."

"So he has to take a pill from Rei, stays a kitten for a month and then he will not be pregnant?"

"Yes, that's it. And when he is human again, he can only be pregnant by being Uke and fucking without a condom. He will not make Bryan pregnant."

Kai stares at the phone again and starts to realise this all sounds pretty fucked up. But he shrugs and thanks Daki, before ending the conversation.

He walks back into the room with a smile on his face. Tala looks at him with hope shimmering in his eyes and he nods as a sign that it is all going to turn out right.

"You have to take a pill from Rei and stay a kitten for a month. That is the only way you will make sure that you don't get pregnant. I hope you can live with that?" The smile on Tala's face fades away but he nods. "I'll guess so." He mumbles. Then he gets up from his bed.

Tyson, who has his eyes turned to Kai, notices that Tala walks into his view and hugs his Kai. He feels a jealous feeling rising but he pushes it away. 'They are only friends. Tala likes Bryan, not Kai. Kai is mine and he knows it.' Tyson thinks.

But he still isn't over the fact that Tala is naked and looking hot, not as hot as Kai, but still hot. He turns his eyes away and swallows thickly.

"Tala, put some clothes on. I don't really want the world to see your butt. It belongs to me you remember?" Bryan suddenly says. Tala turns around, giving Bryan and Tyson (who isn't really looking) a nice view of his manhood. He turns a nice colour that fits with his hair and nods.

"Okay, but you should too, you know?" He says. Bryan smiles and nods. "I will, and then we join Kai and Tyson towards their Dojo, to get one of Rei's pills." Kai nods and then he walks towards Tyson. He puts and arm around his shoulder and pulls him close to his own body.

"Everything alright Ty?" He asks. Tyson shivers when Kai's breath hits his ear, but he nods. "I'm okay. It's just that…I…" Tyson blushes and gestures at Tala and Bryan, who are in a tight embrace, still in an undressed state.

Kai smiles. "So you think they are hot too?" He asks in a whisper. Tyson wants to nod and shake his head at the same time. Kai smiles and places a kiss on Tyson's cheek.

"Let's head to the Dojo."

* * *

"What! He needs one of my pills?" Rei looks confused. He is lying on his bed, with an almost naked Max on top of him. A Max who is blushing furiously because they were caught in the act of making out with each other.

Tala, who is looking at the scene with BIG interest and grinning madly, nods. "Yes, could you please give me one so that I will not turn pregnant?" He asks nicely. Rei sighs and points at the drawer on the other side of the room. "They are on top of it. Don't steal the condoms!" He says. Tala nods quickly and walks towards the drawer. He grabs the bottle of pills, opens them, takes out one pill and swallows it quickly. He places the bottle back on the same time he starts changing.

Rei sighs again. "Bryan, take your lovely kitten and his clothes out." He says. "And please, leave us alone for the rest of the day. I will not cook, fix yourself something." He growls. Kai smirks and grabs Tyson by his arms. Tyson pouts but then he looks at Kai.

"Yeah, yeah, I will order pizza or something." Kai says while dragging Tyson with him. Bryan has Tala in his arms and Tala yawns cutely. "Thank you Rei." The red kitten says. "No problem." Rei says back. Bryan smiles at the cute kitten in his arms and walks out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"So Max, where were we?" Rei asks. He grins, showing the blond his fangs, and licks his lips after that. Max blushes and turns his face away. "Making out." The younger boy whispers. Rei smiles and leans in to kiss Max on his lips. Max immediately responses by opening his mouth and letting the raven-haired boy slip his tongue inside.

Rei grabs a hold of Max's almost naked body and let's his fingers slip past the waistband of Max's boxers. Max moans in the kiss and moves even closer towards Rei. Rei smiles in the kiss and feels himself growing aroused. Luckily, he does remember the condoms.

Bryan is back in his hotel room again. Tala is sleeping soundly in his arms and is making the lilac smile softly. Bryan has dumped Tala's clothes in the bathroom and now he is walking towards his bedroom. He places his kitten on his nice fluffy pillow and sits down on the bed.

"Why does everything has to be so complicated?"

* * *

I hope you like the update. So here are the facts:

Tala will not get pregnant, he will be a kitten for one month.

Rei and Max are seriously fucking each other.

Kai and Tyson will get married within two months.

And I am still alive!

Chek me out on Adultfanfiction. net. My nickname is the same. I've one fic up, Sharing ahome.

It's a threesome between Iruka, Ibiki and Kakashi from Naruto. Please read it (if you want to) and review Thanks!

Read on!


	15. Chapter 15

Tala the cat, 15.

"Bryan!" Tala yells. "What!" Bryan yells back. He puts his book away and looks up, just in time to see Tala jumping down from the bookcase and landing on him. "Gotcha!" Tala yells before running of. Bryan growls and gets up, running after the little red devil.

Tala laughs and runs towards the kitchen, where he scares the heck out of Max, who directly jumps into Rei's lap, who yelps, which make Tyson jump up and fall against Kai, which makes Kai grab Tyson and somehow they fall, which make the floor slippery because Kai was carrying oil around (why? Can somebody please tell me WHY?) which makes Bryan slip (who came running after Tala remember) which makes him (being Bryan) land on his but and that makes Tala laugh…again.

"Tala!" Rei, Max, Tyson, Kai and Bryan shout. But Tala is already of again. Bryan gets up from the floor with a groan and apologises to Kai, who sighs. Then Bryan leaves the room, still following Tala. "I can't wait for this month to be over. So far, al he has done is breaking everything and making everybody jump up when he enters a room." Kai says.

Tyson nods and gets up as well, helping his lover while he is at it. "But you have to admit, it is kind of funny. And he keeps the children quiet." He says, smiling a little while he remembers how Tala kept his kids quiet by swaying his red tail in front of them. He smiles and shakes his head, laughing a little after that.

Kai nods. "That's true, but I can still not wait for this month to be over." He sighs and looks at the mess on the floor. "I should clean this up." He says, grabbing a towel and bending down, not knowing that he is giving his lover a nice view of his behind. Tyson smiles and licks his lips, a clue for Max and Rei to leave the room.

Tyson gently grabs Kai's tail and starts to stroke it softly. Kai purrs at the back of his throat and closes his eyes. "Tyson…" He whispers. "Yes, Kai?" Tyson asks back. "Can we…Do you…" Kai blushes when he tries to form a complete sentence. He knows that Tyson knows what he wants, but he also knows that for him to get it he must speak the sentence out loud. And he also knows that speaking the sentence out is going to be embarrassing.

"Tell me what you want Kai…" Tyson says while he bends forwards, still stroking Kai's tail.

"Tala, you are really acting like a child now." Bryan says while he is searching for his captain, lover and now also pet. "I know, and I don't care." Tala says, suddenly popping up above Bryan's head.

Bryan looks up and growls. "Don't do that Tala." He says. Tala cocks his head. "Why not? It's not like I want to scare you." He says. He jumps down from the stairs and lands on Bryan's shoulder. He purrs and pushes his kitty cheek against Bryan's neck, who smiles in return.

"But why are you acting this way Tala? Are you really so bored?" Bryan asks. Tala nods as they walk upstairs, going to their room. Tyson has provided one of the spare rooms in the Dojo for them, so they don't have to come over from the hotel anymore. They were spending more time in the Dojo than the Hotel anyway.

"I am Bryan. It is just no fun seeing you in such a desperate need. I want to help you at night, but I can't. I watch you waking up in the middle of the night, and then staring at me before you wonder of to the bathroom, only to take a cold shower. Why aren't you jacking off anymore? You are allowed to." Tala says while he sniffs into Bryan's smell.

Bryan blushes beef red. "I know I am. But I don't want to." He says. "Does it remind you to much of how it used to be? You in the shower, washing and when you thought you were alone, jacking of? I was always watching you know." Tala admits.

Bryan abruptly stops walking. "You… what?" He says. Tala smirks, like a cat can smirk and jumps from Bryan's shoulder. "You should know by now that I can't resist you." Bryan sights at Tala's words and shakes his head. 'I know it. I know it." He smiles. "And I love you to."

Suddenly Tala is glowing again and Bryan's eyes widen. 'Shit! I shouldn't have said that! He is turning back right?' When the glow is gone, he blinks a couple of times, trying to look at his lover.

Before this happening, Tala was a normal boy (as far as you can stretch normal). He had fiery red hair, blue eyes and a bum you'd kill for. After the first time Bryan said he loved him,. Tala gained a tail (remember?). But now…He has gained something more.

Tala is sitting naked on the top of the stairs, blinking at Bryan. His tail lies behind him and…there are red kitty ears where his normal ears used to be. Bryan blinks as he takes in the sight of a very sexy looking Tala.

"Bryan? What happened…TALA!" Tyson's voice makes Bryan turn around on the stairs and makes Tala flee to their room. "Bryan, how did he changed back?" Tyson asks. Bryan shakes his head. "I don't know." He says truthfully. "I don't know."


	16. Chapter 16

Tala the cat, part 16.

"Tala, come out please Tala." Bryan stands in front of their bedroom door and knocks upon it, while at the same time saying sweet things to his lover. But Tala isn't giving in. He refuses to get out. "You think I am ugly!" He yells, pulling on his ears while looking in the mirror. "You don't love me anymore!"

Bryan frowns on the others side of the door. Then he just simply kicks in the door and walks inside, effectively making Tala jump up. When Bryan takes in his lover his heart break. Tala looks so sad, his eyes are all watery and his ears are drooping. "You can't love me. I am a monster." Tala says. He sniffs and looks away.

Bryan walks towards Tala and wraps his arms around him. "You are not ugly. You aren't a monster. You are Tala, my lover, my captain, mine." He whispers. Tala relaxes in his arms. "And right now you look cute and sexy. It makes me want to pounce onto you and fuck you silly." Bryan admits.

Tala looks up to him with big watery eyes and Bryan starts to think he said something wrong. But then Tala starts to smile, and the redhead wipes his tears away. "I…I make you feel like that?" He asks. Bryan nods and smiles softly, happy that Tala is feeling a bit better.

Somebody knocks on their broken down door and Bryan looks up. It's Rei, smiling softly. "I called Daki and here is some good news. You can't get pregnant when you have the ears. He didn't explain why though." Rei shrugs and turns around. "I hope by the way that you are going to fic this door. We don't want anybody walking in when you two are having 'fun'."

Bryan turns red when he sees Rei walking away. Tala lets his hand slip underneath Bryan's shirt and moves it up and down Bryan's naked chest. "Can we have fun now?" The kitten asks. Bryan looks down with big wide opens eyes and shakes his head quickly. "No, the door is broken. I have to fix that first." He says.

Tala pouts but doesn't bring his hand to himself. Instead his hand moves up and pinches Bryan's nipple. Bryan gasps and grabs Tala's wandering hand, pushing it down. "Bad kitten." He says while getting up and walking out of the room. Tala pouts again and follows him out of the room. Luckily he is dressed again.

Downstairs Bryan immediately walks towards Tyson, asking him if he knows something or somebody to fix the door. Tyson points at Gramps who just walks in and Bryan goes of to him to ask. A moment later Tala sees them (Bryan and Gramps) going upstairs to fix the door.

Tala looks sheepishly at the people in the room. Kai looks at his with a raised eyebrow while holding both his children in his arms. "I am sorry for everything." Tala then says softly. Kai nods and smiles. "Come here redhead and hold Akane."

"SO, that is fixed again youngster." Gramps ruffles Bryan through his hair and Bryan stares at him while he walks downstairs. "Try to keep the volume down. I am going to take a nap." Gramps says while waving.

Bryan opens the door he just made, walks inside and lays himself down on his bed. 'This is a weird day.' He thinks. Then somebody jumps upon his stomach making him sit upright. "Tala…" He says, looking down on his lover.

"I know you love me!" Tala says, wrapping his arms around Bryan. He then releases his lilac lover and walks towards the door, closing it. Then he turns around again and smirks. "Now I finally have you again…"

Bryan swallows and backs away slowly. But he is trapped. "I am finally going to use those handcuffs." Tala tells him. Bryan swallows again when he hears a click and finds out that he can' move his hands anymore. Then he shakes his head and glared at Tala.

"Why now Tala? Why can't you wait?" He asks. "I have bin waiting a long time. I mean, I was a cat for like two weeks! I want to have some fun." Tala pouts and Bryan feels his defenses melting. "Fine then…" Bryan has not even finished that sentence of his clothing is already ripped of his body, leaving him lying there naked.

He blushes red as Tala sits down on his knees in front of him, leaning forwards to kiss his stomach. Bryan tries to move away or move to sit, but the cuffs are keeping him down. Tala's kisses trail higher and higher until Tala is licking Bryan's nipples. He sucks on it till it stands out before moving to the other neglected one.

"Tala, why are you teasing me?" Bryan asks in between moans. Tala looks up and licks his lips in a catlike manner. "Because I love the sounds you make when I do so. Do you want to be on top?" He then asks.

Bryan opens his eyes in a very wide way and cocks his head. "I am the one who is in handcuffs." He says. "I think it is only logical if you are the one who is on top." He says with a red face. "But I love you, so I am giving you a choice." Tala explains, turning a bit red himself. Bryan smiles softly and then he moans, when Tala suddenly has decided he has waited long enough.

"Fine, I will be on top." Tala growls and bites Bryan's collarbone. Bryan groans and struggles against the cuffs. But is has no avail and Tala keeps teasing him. He licks Bryan's nipples again and his hands move to pinch them. Bryan shakes his head and tries to keep his hips steady, while at the same time he hopes that Tala will give his now fully hard arousal some attention.

Tala understands him luckily and his hands move down, to grabs Bryan's manhood and he moves them up and down. Bryan feels his climax coming way sooner than he expected and he arches his back. He screams out his lovers name as he reaches his peak, before he falls limp on the bed.

Tala smirks and gets up. Bryan refuses to look up, he doesn't want to see his lover laughing at him for coming so soon, for being so inpatient. But when Tala comes back with a washcloth to clean the lilac-haired man, he isn't laughing. There is a loving expression on his face and when he washes Bryan up, he also leans down to kiss his lover gently.

"You've waited for me right?" He asks and Bryan's cheek colors even darker. Tala smilesbefore he sits down again. "Well, lets get the lube out cause I can't wait any longer."

* * *

Lemon will come in the next chapter.

And for those who know me and know that I have small twist (lol,SMAL?)

Anywayz. Tala can't be pregnant, right. But Bryan still can...(smirk)

Who wants Bryan to be a daddy? (A) Just review and maybe I will post sooner!


End file.
